Sonic Adventure: Elementz
by ONay
Summary: Una historia de acción, aventura y romance. Ubicación temporal después de los juegos desde Sonic Adventure hasta Next Gen y es antes que Sonic Colors. Espero que les guste! La guerra interdimensional ha comenzado!
1. Dimension

Esta es una historia, una bastante larga, que narra el inicio de una nueva era… una nueva generación de héroes que compartirán y formarán una irrompible amistad, que prevalecerá durante años, incluso, llegará más allá de todo lo conocido… Esta es la historia de Sonic, y los 4 elementos.

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz**

Las 7 esmeraldas por fin se encontraban juntas, brillaban armónicamente una vez que la última era colocada dentro del círculo que formaban encima de un pilar de piedra.

_-Por fin... –_se escucha un suspiro de alivio- _por fin he terminado… _

El paisaje era verde, el cielo era azul, la naturaleza estaba en todo su esplendor. El erizo se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, hacía mucho calor y estaba cansado; sin embargo, a pesar del agotamiento, estaba decidido a continuar.

Decidido, las esmeraldas se elevaron, comenzaron a girar en círculos alrededor del erizo plateado…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

…Y con un fuerte destello que iluminó todo el lugar, simplemente desapareció.

"…_Nos volveremos a encontrar..."_

* * *

><p>[<strong>Bienvenidos<strong> todos a mi nueva historia, su nombre es Sonic Adventure: Elementz! Narra una historia que espero tenga unos 30 capítulos, sobre una sucesión de hechos que ocurrirán entre antes del primer Sonic Adventure y ocurre antes que Sonic Colors…. Espero hayan quedado algo enganchados con la primera parte, apuesto a que ya saben quién es xD. Involucrará muchas cosas que haré calzar con la historia original (basada en los personajes de los juegos), también aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes que ustedes conocen, y uno que otro de mis personajes personales… Además, si de verdad les gusta mi historia, es probable que algunos se paseen por la web buscando más información sobre el mundo de Sonic. Si se preguntan por algún género, tiene acción, aventura y romance. Espero les guste mi historia, y ya sabrán pronto porque el nombre de "**Elementz**"!]

*No poseo derechos sobre ningún personaje de SEGA.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**_Capítulo I_:** Dimensiones_**]**

**[Ubicación:** _Green Hill Zone_**]**

Las nubes cubrían un claro cielo azul sobre los cerros de Green Hill, y una fresca brisa acariciaba el rostro de un conocido personaje. Era Sonic…

_- Sonic the Hedgehog_ –decía él mismo, como quitándome mi narración- _pero que buena escapada te has logrado –_y al mismo tiempo hacía una sonrisa-

En efecto, se había escapado de nada más y nada menos que Amy Rose… otra vez.

_- Seeeshhh _–suspiraba y se apoyaba contra un árbol en lo alto de un monte- _para que rayos quiere mi opinión en sus tonterías de niña. La sola idea de ir de compras me causa nauseas… esto sí que es vida._

- HEYY! CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAS!

_- EH!_ –gritaba sobresaltado a lo que volteaba a ver quién gritaba- _esa voz… -_-_

_- Sonic! Me prometiste que irías conmigo de compras! _–suspiraba-_ y eso que aceptaste porque te compraría una televisión nueva…. –_cae arrodillada al suelo- _porque me haces esto… -_miraba hacia un lado con una lágrima- _yo… yo que siempre doy todo por ti… _

Ya Sonic no sabía que hacer.

_- Eee…. A..Amy- -_trataba de calmarla-

_- Y ya tenía vista la TV que iba a mostrarte… y también veríamos unos bikinis para mi… yo quería que vieras lo linda que me veo –_lágrimas en sus ojos- _pero tú siempre sa… -_seguía hablando-

_- Amy … deten…detente si entiendo si…._ –parecía que no lo escuchaba, ella seguía hablando-

_- Ohh y los hermosos peluches que hay en –_suena su celular- _uhm? Alo. Si ya estoy con él... mmh? Si._

Sonic hacía una disimulada retirada

_- TU NO TE MUEVES! –_decía Amy con furia – _Disculpa Tails, es que tú sabes cómo es Sonic… jijijiji 3_

_- Glp…_ -Ve a Amy cortar el celular-

_- Era Tails, dice que nos necesita, que hay algo muy importante que tiene que mostrarnos –_Le dice sonriente a su amado-

_- Y desde cuando dejaste de llorar? Y como que nos necesita? Desde cuando ÉL te necesita?_

_- Ay bueno Sonic! Siempre tan gracioso! 3 es que es tan obvio! Estas son misiones de pareja. _–se lanza y lo abraza del cuello-

_- Kgghhhh m-me estás aho-gando-_

_- Siii Amy y Sonic, el equipo del amor siempre al rescate ijiji! 3 –_decía envuelta en sus pensamientos e imaginación-

_- Hey-hey –_decía Sonic hastiado- _! _

Y así, Sonic arrastrando a Amy por los cerros de Green Hill, iban rumbo al sur, al hogar de Tails.

Caminaron un rato, juntos, pero al mismo tiempo separados, la sola idea de pensar que ir con Amy a su paso calmado tenían a Sonic vuelto loco y desesperado… además no paraba de hablar.

_-_- (((hasta cuando va a seguir hablando?)))_

_(*NOTA: los pensamientos los escribo entre ((( *** )))) es una costumbre de hace tiempo)._

_- Ahh es tan romántico! Sonic, el día esta como hecho para nosotros! –_revoloteaba por las praderas y entre los árboles-

- _No que Tails nos necesitaba urgentemente?... -_-_

De pronto a Amy le brillan los ojos.

_- Sonic *-* mira allí arriba! –_le señala unas manzanas en un árboly lo mira tiernamente-

_- Que?_

_- Quieres una manzana? Pues búscala._

_- o_ó Sonic, acaso es mucho pe -_la interrumpe-

_- Tienes un inmenso martillo!_

Entonces, la eriza rosa suspira como en decepción, y mirando las manzanas decide subirse sola al árbol… una vez en lo alto, tiene una vista que la sorprende… abre ampliamente los ojos, y se lleva las manos a la boca.

_- S-SONIC! _

_- Si Amy… -_le decía harto-_ ya vámonos._

_- S-So-Sonic! Algo le está pasando a Green Hill!_

_- Hm? A que te refieres? Estás imaginando?_

_- Sonic sube! Apresúrate!_

Con su rapidez Sonic la alcanza a la copa del árbol rápidamente, para solo darse cuenta que la enorme zona de _Green Hill_ estaba siendo cubierta por agujeros negros, que comenzaban a llevarse TODO!.

_- Rápido Amy! Tenemos que irnos! –_la agarra de una mano y se la lleva corriendo-

Mientras corrían Amy miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, y veía como más agujeros negros aparecían cerca de ellos y comenzaban a llevarse las manzanas, árboles y pequeños animales. Aparecían de la nada, al azar, ningún patrón conocido y aún no salían de la zona.

_- Sonic! Tenemos que salir rápido! –_miraba hacia atrás mientras corría y Sonic la tiraba del brazo-

_- Eso estoy intentando Amy!_

_- Waaah!_

_- AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

Un agujero negro se abre bajo los pies de Amy y ella se suelta de Sonic, solo se puede ver como cae gritando y desaparece en la nada.

- SOOONIIIiiiiiiccccc...ccccccc...ccc...

Desolado el erizo no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, y solo pudo quedarse mirando como el agujero se expandía más y más, y trataba de llevárselo… estaba devastado, quería lanzarse al agujero para salvar a su fastidiosa amiga… pero necesitaba más información… necesitaba a Tails.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ubicación:<strong> _Laboratorio de Tails_**]**

_Tails… Tails… te e-ncuen-tras ahí. ¿M-e e-s-cuchas bi-en?_

_- Mmmm esta es una situación complicada… no logro hacer que funcione correctamente_ –decía pensativo el zorro de dos colas, mientras miraba un enorme monitor con interferencia-

_Hemos trab-ajado mucho - en la comunicación interdi-mensional, pero ahora es cuando má-s la necesitamos. _

El Laboratorio de Tails se encontraba al norte de Central City (al igual que en Sonic Chronicles), era un lugar modesto, con numerosas herramientas y un garaje donde podía guardar al "Tornado". Como nueva adquisición era este enorme monitor al cual le hablaba, y debajo un teclado con bastantes botones y perillas.

_- Hay mucha interferencia Blaze, estoy cambiando las frecuencias pero… -_decía mientras movía varias perillas del teclado- _No logro verte y apenas oírte. _

_- La comu-nicaci-on int-er dimensional es m-uy com-plicada. Sin em-bargo haz hecho un g-ran tr-abajo. _–decía la felina con agrado- _pero el pr-oblema no es del equipo… es un problema mucho mayor. –_decía seriamente la felina-

_- Creo que la señal está mejorando, ya puedo verte en el monitor! _^^

Había interferencia, pero ahora podía verse el rostro de Blaze a ciertos tiempos, de a poco, la imagen se hacía más estable.

_- Los demás aún no han llegado… uh? _–Blaze miraba hacia la puerta a través del monitor, porque sintió un ruido desde allí-

La puerta se abre de un portazo.

_- SONIC! Pero que diantres te sucedió?–_gritaba Blaze sorprendida por el estado del erizo-

Sonic había entrado al laboratorio muy acelerado, estaba cansado, más que física era mentalmente.

_- TAILS TIENES QUE AYUDARME! –_al ver al monitor y encontrarse a Blaze, inmediatamente llama su atención y se reincorpora- _ Blaze! _–voltea a Tails-_ Tú has creado esto?_

- Tails le hace una seña con el pulgar y le guiña un ojo- … hey –se da cuenta que falta alguien- Amy no vino contigo?

_- De eso quería hablarte! Aparecieron unos agujeros negros y se la llevaron! Se están tragando toda la zona de Green Hill!._

_- Queee? –_gritaba Tails confundido y sorprendido-

_- Ehem! –_Blaze se aclara la garganta- _La comunicación es inestable y lo que dice Sonic tiene que ver con lo que quiero comunicarles. No hay tiempo para charlas._

_- Que sabes Blaze? –_preguntaba Sonic seriamente-

_- Me temo que es algo mucho más grande que unos simples agujeros… permítanme explicarles, debo ser clara y la señal es débil. –_cerraba los ojos, sumergida en sus pensamientos, concentrando lo que debía decir.

Los dos amigos estaban atentos, miraban curiosos el monitor y el rostro de Blaze no mostraba un semblante muy prometedor, las noticias definitivamente eran malas. Con sus ojos cerrados y un suspiro, ella procedía a contar su historia… el rubí de su frente brillaba con un rojo fuego e inspiraba cierta angustia.

"_Para entender lo que está por suceder, deberé explicarles desde el inicio de esta historia…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Dimensión: <strong>_Sol_**][Ubicación:**_ Jardines del Palacio Real_**]**

La gata del rubí paseaba por los jardines de su palacio, ella era la princesa de la dimensión del Sol, una tarea muy importante que debía realizar; su mayor responsabilidad era la custodia de unas esmeraldas rectangulares que yacían en una habitación muy protegida de sus dominios.

_- Las Sol emeralds… _-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y olía unas flores- _siento que quieren decirme algo… _

Era una noche especial la de ese día, razón por la cual la energía proyectada por todo el lugar era diferente a cualquier otro. Se notaba que el ambiente era diferente, un ambiente de auras, bastante místico.

_- Pronto … -_miraba la puesta del sol- … _el festival de las llamas... _

…_Y que es esta sensación?..._

La noche había caído sobre el palacio, y en las afueras, en la aldea, estaba lleno de decorados y luces motivo de la festividad local "El Festival de las Llamas". Una celebración que se realiza cada año, durante el solsticio de verano. En este, la Sacerdotisa del Fuego, debía predecir la suerte del reino al observar el futuro al fuego vivo de una gran hoguera al quemar distintas flores de la época.

Ya era la hora, y en el gran escenario colocado a los pies del palacio y enfrente de toda la población del lugar más los visitantes, Blaze se hacía paso y se mostraba ante todo el público, vistiendo las ropas (estilo sacerdotisa japonesa) heredadas por la antigua portadora del rubí.

Al ver su aparición… y su hermosura, la gente exclamaba, gritaba y aplaudía de la emoción, llegaba la gente corriendo de los distintos puestos donde conseguían sus alimentos y cosas para festejar; todos se allegaban a ver a la sacerdotisa en persona.

La joven estaba seria, alzaba sus brazos y extendía las palmas de sus manos para sentir el calor del fuego. Blaze siempre fue muy perceptiva a las energías, y sentía la alegría de la gente, pero una energía distinta era proyectada por la hoguera… no como en años anteriores, y las Sol Emeralds se lo estaban advirtiendo.

_- Señorita Blaze, es hora, de que vea nuestro futuro. –_le susurraba uno de los concejales del reino-

_- Si, es el momento…_ -le respondía ella amablemente-

Ahora todo el lugar estaba en silencio… miraban como la bella joven se concentraba totalmente en las llamas, las cuales la comenzaban a recorrer y la envolvían… ella era una con el fuego.

Todo estaba oscuro para Blaze, un infinito vacío negro… años anteriores esto no hubiera ocurrido… la gata miraba a todos lados, era un infinito y eterno negro.

_- Hay alguien aquí? –_gritaba ella… y se escuchaba su eco-

No había respuesta.

_- Es que acaso no hay un futuro? –_comenzaba a preocuparse y desesperarse, quería salir de su sueño, no podía, lo que la desesperaba aún más-

_- HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? ES QUE ACASO NO HAY NADA? NADA PARA NOSOTROS?_

El público solo veía que las llamas la rodeaban. Esperaban las buenas noticias… pero un erizo desde un árbol comenzaba a preocuparse, notaba que se demoraba más de lo normal.

_No temas –_le decía una voz en el vacío, era grave y profunda-_ esto es lo que nos depara el futuro, a menos que hagamos lo contrario._

_- Quien eres? –_Blaze miraba a todos lados, no había nadie-

_No estoy aquí, pero pronto nos veremos. He venido a comunicarte algo muy importante, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo… pero hoy es diferente._

_- A que te refieres?_

_El Solsticio de verano, gracias a este día es que puedo hablarte. Yo no estoy en ninguna parte, pero necesito advertirte algo muy serio…_

_- Explicate._

_Seré muy breve, no sé cuánto tiempo más tengo aquí. Mi nombre es Wild y al igual que tú, soy el Sacerdote de la Tierra. Es probable que no lo sepas, pero somos cuatro sacerdotes en las principales dimensiones existentes._

_- Cuatro sacerdotes… -_decía pensativa- _y como sabes de mi existencia?_

_Soy el sacerdote más antiguo de todos… y la única presencia que puedo sentir es la tuya, puesto que tú tienes una proyección de energía muy fuerte… Por esta razón, he elegido comunicarme contigo._

_- Que es lo que tienes que decirme?_

_Existen muchas dimensiones en el universo, tantos planos como puedas imaginarte que existen en un círculo… pero solo hay cuatro sacerdotes en las principales dimensiones de este. Mi hogar, fue destruido porque la bestia que debía contener se ha liberado, y era tan poderosa que me absorbió a mí y a todo mi mundo… Solo yo me he salvado, y he estado lo suficiente como para ver que su poder ha crecido infinitamente durante los años… ha adquirido tanto, que ahora planea llevarse todas las dimensiones que puedan atravesarse en su camino… Con la desaparición del mío, ha creado cierta inestabilidad en las otras dimensiones, pero si se lleva otras más, los principales ejes del universo se perderán y nuestro futuro será lo que ves… el vacío._

Blaze estaba devastada… que le diría a su gente? Qué futuro próspero estaba viendo para todos? Qué responsabilidad estaba cargando en sus hombros? Ya no solo llevaba un planeta entero, sino que ahora dependerían de ella todo el universo y sus mundos paralelos.

_- Q-que necesitas que haga? –_preguntaba tímidamente, todo era tan desconocido para ella…-

_Somos cuatro los sacerdotes existentes, Blaze del Fuego de la dimensión del Sol y Wild de la Tierra de la antigua dimensión del Alma, somos los dos únicos conocidos… faltan el Agua de la dimensión del Chaos y Viento de la dimensión de la Luna. Encuéntralos, obtengan las esmeraldas de sus respectivos lugares y una vez que pueda salir de aquí nos reuniremos… Detendremos a esta bestia, y reestableceremos el orden que nos fue encomendado. Para eso existimos, para eso estamos…_

Y de pronto Blaze lo entendió, su propósito nunca fue… como Sacerdotiza del Fuego… leer el futuro de su pueblo. Su propósito era aún más grande y era proteger el orden del Universo, junto a las Sol Emeralds… y comprendió que también no estaba sola, su rostro se iluminó y como si hubiera despertado de un sueño eterno, comprendió su propósito.

Las llamas dejaron de rodearla… y la gente esperaba una respuesta, muy ansiosa.

_- Señora Sacerdotiza… por favor –_le decía de rodillas el Consejal- _que es lo que la suerte prepara para nosotros?_

Blaze miraba a todo el público, todos estaban de rodillas en gesto de respeto y devoción, esperando su respuesta… sus ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza al ver a todo el mundo tan emocionado, pero algo le llama su atención… al fondo un erizo plateado sobre un árbol, el único que no hacía la reverencia, estaba mirándola fijamente. Sus miradas se fijaban… y luego de una pausa ella dijo:

_- Se nos vendrá una buena cosecha, las flores serán infinitas, los colores serán los más vivos y las aguas las más cristalinas. Será una época de mucha felicidad, y la gente se unirá más que nunca…_

Al escuchar estas palabras, la música estalló, todo el mundo se largó a festejar, a saltar, cantar y bailar.

… Pero Blaze permaneció ahí, con un semblante frío y serio… miraba otra vez al árbol, ya no había nadie. Estaba sola denuevo.

* * *

><p>*Espero que les haya gustado mucho mi primera entrega de Sonic Adventure: Elementz. Ojalá sea el tipo de historia que les gusta a muchos! Por lo menos a mí me encantan los cuatro elementos ;) jejejej y como les dije, habrá acción, aventura y por supuesto romanceeeeeee! XD!<p>

*NOTA: Wild es un personaje nuevo que les introduzco yo, no es el protagonista, es al igual que otros personajes míos más, un complemento para continuar derechamente mi historia.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! :D


	2. Transition

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz!**

Espero que a todos mis lectores les haya gustado mi primer capítulo. Aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de SA: Elementz!. Una historia de acción, aventura y romance ;).

*Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de SEGA.

*Mis personajes hasta el momento: Wild.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recapitulación]<strong>_

SOL CONTROL! -Y con un fuerte destello que iluminó todo el lugar, simplemente desapareció-

_Era Tails, dice que nos necesita, que hay algo muy importante que tiene que mostrarnos –_Le dice sonriente a su amado-

_De eso quería hablarte! Aparecieron unos agujeros negros y se la llevaron! Se están tragando toda la zona de Green Hill!._

"_Para entender lo que está por suceder, deberé explicarles desde el inicio de esta historia…"_

_- Mi nombre es Wild y al igual que tú, soy el Sacerdote de la Tierra._

_"Mi hogar, fue destruido porque la bestia que debía contener se ha liberado… Solo yo me he salvado, y he estado lo suficiente como para ver que su poder ha crecido infinitamente durante los años… Ahora planea llevarse todas las dimensiones que puedan atravesarse en su camino… Si lleva otras más, los principales ejes del universo se perderán y nuestro futuro será lo que ves… el vacío."_

… Pero Blaze permaneció ahí, con un semblante frío y serio… miraba otra vez al árbol, ya no había nadie. Estaba sola denuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo II: <strong>Transition**]**_

**[**_**Chaos Dimension, **__Laboratorio de Miles "Tails" Prower_**]**

_- Entonces… significa que hay un "Sacerdote" en nuestro mundo? –_decía pensativo Tails-

_- Exacto –_asentía Blaze desde el monitor- _según las instrucciones, deberíamos reunir los que faltan… Agua y Viento._

_- Así que este evento es lo que se llevó a Amy… -_decía Sonic- _pero si ese tal Wild del que nos hablaste sigue vivo, entonces ella también. –_agregaba animosamente-

_- Eso… eso no lo sé Sonic, el Sacerdote de la Tierra dijo que su mundo fue destruido, y él fue el único sobreviviente._

_- Yo sé que está bien Blaze –_le guiña un ojo y le levanta un pulgar- _Y la encontraré!_

La actitud de su amigo hacía que Tails se emocionara bastante, él sabía que Sonic apreciaba a Amy aunque ella hiciese el mayor de los hostigamientos. Le inspiraba confianza, le inspiraba emoción, era el héroe a quien siempre había admirado.

_- Pues entonces manos a la obra! Blaze! –_le dice a ella a través del monitor con iniciativa- _Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos encontrar a esta persona?_

_- Según tengo entendido, nosotros los sirvientes deberíamos llevar una gema como la que ves en mi frente, cada una del color correspondiente. Según Wild, soy la más perceptiva, y debería poder sentir de alguna manera a los demás._

_- Y sientes algo? –_le preguntaba Tails intrigado_-_

Blaze mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

_- Tengo unas sospechas, hace algún tiempo, he sentido una presencia muy lejana que nunca antes había percibido. Es muy, pero muy débil, quizás deba ir a tu dimensión y rastrear mejor, pero para viajar hacia allá será muy complicado._

_- Es cierto, la última vez reestablecimos la brecha que hay entre nuestros mundos. Necesitarias más poder que solo las 7 Sol Emeralds… -_decía Tails algo decepcionado-

Sonic solo miraba a Tails y luego a Blaze mientras hablaban, no entendía nada lo que conversaban. La última vez que se vieron en persona con la felina, fue el día en que la tormenta los había llevado a la "_Sol Dimension"_, pero esta vez parecía que se las tenían que arreglar ellos.

_- Si… pero me las arreglaré. Y si las esmeraldas realmente me apoyan, lo lograré. –_decía optimistamente -

_"No te preocupes! Nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo! Encontraremos a esa persona! O mi nombre no es Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Dimensión Desconocida,**__ lugar desconocida_**]**

_Alo?... Hay alguien aquí?... Todo está muy oscuro –_murmuraba con una voz temblorosa_- HOLA!_

… _Hola…. Hola….. hola…(_eco_)_

_DONDE ESTOY?_

_DOnde estoy... donde estoy... donde...estoy...  
><em>

Y lo último que se pudo ver fue la enorme figura de un ser, justo detrás de Amy…

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Chaos Dimension, **__Afueras del Laboratorio de Miles "Tails" Prower_**]**

Estaban en las afueras del Laboratorio, este se encontraba un poco más al sur de la medio desaparecida _Green Hill Zone_ y al norte de _Central City. _Desde el techo de la instalación se podía observar varias zonas faltantes del bosque, pero al parecer el suceso había terminado… seguramente para comenzar en otro lugar.

_- Ugh_ –se quejaba colas- _Que mal se ve todo el lugar Sonic –_decía mirando desde el techo de la instalación- _Así que eso se llevó a Amy? _

_-_Sonic asiente-

_- Espero que este bien…__-_decía pensativo, con tristeza- _y espero que no se traguen el laboratorio…_

_- Tienes alguna idea por dónde empezar a buscar? –_en tono cortante y serio-

_-_Asiente-_ Si lo que nos cuenta Blaze es correcto, entonces durante toda la existencia de nuestro mundo deberían haber existido estos sacerdotes, para mantener el orden del universo. _

_- Sí, eso entiendo. Pero, entonces porque nosotros no hemos visto al nuestro? –_preguntaba Sonic-

_- Es probable que haya desaparecido en algún momento. Blaze dijo claramente que la presencia comenzó a sentirla hace un tiempo atrás. En todo caso, creo que Knuckles debería conocer al respecto, él sabe mucho del pasado! –_respondía animosamente-

_- Qué? Ese cabeza de nudillos solo sabe de su "Master Emerald", y de que excusa decir para no salir de "Angel Island".-_decía en tono burlesco-

_- Jejeje Sonic, n_nU no seas tan duro. Es su misión. En todo caso, deberíamos ir a Angel Island._

_- Tails hablas demasiado! Mientras esos agujeros se están tragando el resto del mundo. –_decía acelerado- _Vamonos! _

Y Sonic lo agarra de un brazo y se lo lleva corriendo para montar el Tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Sol **__**Dimension, **__Jardínes del Palacio Real_**]**

_- Entonces… -_acariciaba unas flores- _como viajar a otra dimensión... _

Las Sol Emeralds estaban con ella, en medio del jardín de flores del Palacio, las tenía todas juntas formando un círculo mientras ella paseaba alrededor y pensaba. El olor de las flores la ayudaban a despejar su mente… percibir su entorno.

Pensaba sobre cómo realizar un viaje interdimensional, pero ella sola no podría… Algo faltaba. Y si de algo faltante se trataba, ella tenía esa sensación desde hace mucho tiempo…

Desde que tenía memoria, sentía cierta soledad, como si alguien en su vida hubiese desaparecido… claro que, cuando conoció a Sonic y Tails hace un tiempo atrás, se dio cuenta de que la amistad es algo muy poderoso, por fin tenía buenos amigos en quienes contar cuando hayan problemas y pensaba que a lo mejor esa sensación desaparecería…

… Pero no fue así, algo faltaba… pero…

"…_Creo que yo puedo ayudarte…"_

El murmullo la sobresaltaba e inmediatamente la felina volteaba a ver de dónde provenía, para nada más encontrarse de frente con un erizo plateado.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Chaos **__**Dimension,**__ Angel Island, Altar de la Master Emerald_**]**

_- Muy bien, a quién tenemos aquí? Mmm?_

La imagen de la murciélago se reflejaba bellísimamente en las grandes caras de la _Master Emerald._ Estaba sonriente, lo único que quería era abrazar la enorme joya y llevársela rápidamente.

Voltea a ver que no haya nadie, estaba sola.

_- Ven con mami –_susurraba Rouge- _es el turno que yo te cuide! Tehee!_

Unas cosas caen al césped detrás de ella, lo que la hacen voltear rápido y encontrarse con el único habitante del lugar.

_- Knux! Yo solo… solo paseaba por -_intentaba de inventar una excusa, peroal ver a Knuckles no puede evitar largarse a reír-

Knuckles estaba atorado con una gran manzana en la boca y lo que habían caído al suelo era el resto que traía en los brazos al ver al Rouge tan encima de su preciada joya.

_- Q-UEF HAFEDS –_se quita la manzana- _QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! _–le grita enojado muy encima-

_- Ay!_ _Knuckles, no tienes porque ser tan brusco. No puedes tratar así a una dama. –_Knuckles le grita apenas ella termina de hablar-

_- TU NO ERES UNA DAMA! ERES UNA OBSESIVA COMPULSIVA CON MIS COSAS!_

_- Qué? No puedes ser así-_

_- Y ERES UNA LADRONA! –_le grita encima, MUY cerca-

_-_la ladrona le agarra la cara con ambas manos y lo hace sonreír a la fuerza- _Si, así te ves muuucho, pero muuucho más guapo querido._

_-_se sonroja un poco y se aparta- _Suéltame Rouge. Dime, a qué vienes ahora. –_le responde serio-

_- Nada, solo vengo a visitar mi joya._ –le dice molestando-

_- Tú joya?_! –comienza a enojarse otra vez- _TU JOYA?_

_- Ay ay, comenzamos con los gritos otra vez_(?)_ –_le dice irónicamente mientras le tapa la boca con un dedo- (NOTA (?) significa ironía)-

Knuckles se sonroja y se aparta denuevo.

_- Solo venía a visitarte tonto. Toma –_le lanza un regalo, voltea y se va caminando al altar de la joya-

El pobre Knuckles agarra el regalo y se queda mirándolo, no entiende mucho de estas cosas, como el hecho de que si alguien le hace un regalo es porque se preocupa. De todas maneras rasga el papel brutalmente y se encuentra con una gran barra de chocolate.

_- Pruébalo, te gustará, debes estar aburrido de manzanas._

_- Ya he probado el chocolate Rouge, no soy tan salvaje como crees._

_- De nada (?)-_le responde mientras limpiaba la esmeralda con un trapo- _Dios, hace cuanto que no limpias esta preciosidad…_

_- Pero si está limpia! –_le responde mientras camina hacia el altar y se mete el chocolate a la boca-

Cuando ya llegando a la cima del altar, el sol que se reflejaba en la joya desaparece, una enorme sombra oscurece el cielo, la esmeralda y a los dos buscadores de tesoros. A ambos les llama la atención que haya sido tan repentino, y ambos miran al cielo.

_- Pero que—_dice Knuckles sorprendido-

_- Qué quiere él acá?_ –agregaba Rouge-

El Egg Carrier, la magnífica base aérea del Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, estaba sobre _Angel Island_ y no venía en son de paz precisamente.

* * *

><p>[Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, este fue más que nada una transición, el próximo se viene bastante bueno y esperemos que con harta acción! Recuerden comentar, todo review me sirve para inspirarme más y más! Muchísimas gracias!] ONay.<p> 


	3. Together

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz**

Hola mis lectores! Aquí viene la tercera entrega de mi fanfic! Esta vez se viene cargado más de acción! Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios para continuar así :D con mucha motivación! Cualquier duda me la hacen saber ;D Ah! Y visiten mi página de deviantArt! .com/

Para los que no saben los pensamientos van así ((( _insertar diálogo _))), ironías son (?), los diálogos van en cursiva.

***No poseo ningún personaje, excepto: Wild**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recapitulación]<strong>_

_- Tails hablas demasiado! Mientras, esos agujeros se están tragando el resto del mundo. –_decía acelerado- _Vamonos!. _Sonic lo agarra de un brazo y se lo lleva corriendo para montar el Tornado.

"…_Creo que yo puedo ayudarte…"_

El murmullo la sobresaltaba e inmediatamente la felina volteaba a ver de dónde provenía, para nada más encontrarse de frente con un erizo plateado.

_- _La ladrona le agarra la cara con ambas manos y lo hace sonreír a la fuerza- _Si, así te ves muuucho, pero muuucho más guapo querido._

_-_ Se sonroja un poco y se aparta- _Suéltame Rouge. Dime, a qué vienes ahora. –_le responde serio-

_- Pero que—_dice Knuckles sorprendido-

_- Qué quiere él acá?_ –comenta Rouge-

El Egg Carrier, la magnífica base aérea del Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, estaba sobre _Angel Island_ y no venía en son de paz precisamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo III: <strong>__Together__**]**_

_**[Sol Dimension, **__Jardínes del Palacio Real, Altar de las Sol Emeralds__**]**_

Las 7 Sol Emeralds estaban juntas, formando un círculo sobre un altar blanco de aspecto griego al centro de los jardínes del Palacio Real, en medio de un cuidado jardín de flores. Los árboles eran abundantes en aquel sitio, eran de distintos tipos frutales y la luz se filtraba entre sus verdes hojas.

_- Quien… quien eres tú? -decía la princesa-_

_- Ah… -_se llevaba un brazo detrás de la cabeza- U (gotita nerviosa)

_- Como entraste aquí!_ –le decía seriamente-

_- Pues… _U

_- Llamaré a los guardias! –_le decía fuertemente-

_- N-NO! No no es necesario! –_decía mostrándole las palmas de las manos en signo de paz-

_- Eh? _–no entendía nada, el chico era demasiado tímido o estaba muy nervioso- _Que necesitas? –_lo mira desafiante-

_- Solo quería hablar contigo… digo, con usted, princesa. –_le hace una reverencia en forma de respeto- _Mi nombre es Silver, Silver the Hedgehog._

_- - _Dudosa,le responde la reverencia- _Es un placer… Te he visto en otra parte? _

_- Pues, puede que durante el festival princesa, le aseguro que la sensación es recíproca._

Claramente aquel sentimiento al ver al chico era algo más grande. Sí, recuerda haberlo visto en el "Festival de las Llamas", el único que no hizo la reverencia, y se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un tiempo. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero con esa pequeña charla que habrían tenido recién, bastó para darse cuenta su presencia le era muy familiar.

Se quedó mirándolo un tiempo, en silencio… al erizo le habían llamado la atención las siete Sol Emeralds, nunca había visto unas gemas así.

- _Uhmm… -_Blaze nota su mirada- _Son las legendarias Sol Emeralds… por tu rostro veo que es la primera vez que tienes el honor de observarlas tan cerca._

_- Con que se llaman Sol Emeralds… -_decía pensativo-

_-_ _Mm? No las conocías? _

_-_Silver se sobresalta- _Eh, eh! No! Es solo que! Bueno… si, es primera vez que las veo en persona jejejje. Es su trabajo protegerlas princesa? –_le dice apresuradamente, tratando de cambiar el tema-

_-((( que raro es… ))) –_Lo miraba dudosa- _Llámame Blaze… _ _Pues sí, y por cierto, que es eso de que puedes ayudarme? _

Blaze no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza, o mejor dicho, el chico no la convencía; había algo que no encajaba… ella era la sirviente de las Llamas, y su habilidad de percibir el futuro y el entorno le decían que este erizo le ocultaba algo.A lo mejor planeaba robarle las esmeraldas, pero sería un loco si tratase de desafiarla… era ella muy poderosa, una gran luchadora, y jamás dejaría que un extraño se llevase las joyas sagradas, es su misión de vida protegerlas.

_- Ehm _ _Blaze- _

_- Puedo ver en tus ojos que algo me estas ocultando Silver. –_lo interrumpía desafiante- _Que te trae aquí? _

_- ((( Eeeek! Tan perceptiva como siempre))) –_pensaba nervioso- _No, eso no te lo puedo decir ahora… pero te juro por mi vida que solo quiero ayudarte y eso puedes comprobarlo al ver en mis ojos! _

Lo último que dijo llamó la atención de la princesa… "Verlo en sus ojos" Él sabía que diciendo la verdad desde el fondo de su corazón, ella lo vería, ya que los ojos son el reflejo del alma… y ver hasta el fondo de ella era la especialidad de su amiga.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un rato… la sirviente de las Llamas lo miraba atentamente, mientras su rubí brillaba ardiente de rojo. Ella no sabía lo que tramaba el joven, pero sí que podía saber si le estaba mintiendo… es su habilidad. Le llama la atención, como si el joven la conociese de antes, que él se quedó con la mirada firme sobre ella.

- _Esta bien Silver… _-se da por vencida y termina de convencerse-

_- Escucha Blaze… tengo algo que decirte… no sé cómo explicártelo pero… _

_- Pero…? –_le preguntaba con curiosidad-

_-_ _Desde el momento que te ví al final del Festival… noté que algo te sucedía. Quise venir a verte personalmente, quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda. _

- _Y qué pasaría si te dijera que no sucede nada? –_le preguntaba seriamente-

_- Estarías mintiendo… yo sé cuando algo te sucede._

_- … -_su respuesta la descolocaba bastante- _Pues sí… algo sucede… -_lo mira de reojo- _Quién… quién eres realmente? Cómo me conoces tanto?_

_- Bueno… no sé por dónde empezar… -_se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza-_ nosotros… bueno… tú y yo… _

La gata lo mira detenidamente muy cerca, esperando su respuesta.

- _Tú y yo… -_se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios y se sonroja un poco al ver a Blaze tan cerca-

- _Tú y yo…?_

Silver toma una de las _Sol Emeralds_, esta emite un brillo ante el contacto con el erizo; toma la mano de Blaze y se la coloca sobre su palma. Ambos permanecieron juntos por un momento mirando como la joya iluminaba de una manera muy cálida a ambos.

_Quien eres… -_le decía mirando de reojo al erizo, algo sonrojada-

Las seis _Sol Emeralds _restantes comenzaban a brillar y levitar, formando y rodeando en un círculo alrededor de ellos.

_- Es algo muy largo de explicar…_ -le decía mirándola tiernamente a los ojos- _Pero primero… debemos viajar… _

Ambos tomados de la mano, unidos solo mediante una esmeralda que resguarda un inmenso poder… Canalizando la energía de los dos, mientras que los símbolos del erizo comenzaban a iluminarse también.

"_Sol Control…"_

_ Decían ambos, en un susurro._

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Chaos Dimension, **__Angel Island,__Plataforma de Control del Eggcarrier_**]**

Ivo Robotnik, alias "Eggman", apodado bajo ese nombre por un maldito y escurridizo erizo azul. Eso pensaba el doctor cada vez que veía la cara de su archienemigo y cada vez que lo recordaba, cuando eso sucedía, golpeaba fuertemente una mesa.

-Se escucha un fuerte golpe en la mesa-

- _- Maldito erizo! Esta vez no te me vas a escapar! Hahahahhaa! –_diferente de esta vez, el doctor no estaba enojado, estaba contento y emocionado, tenía un plan maestro_- Y es_ _porque tengo un PLAN MAESTRO! H0H0H0 H0 Ho ho ho! –_tenía una risa carrasposa y fuerte, además que repetía lo que había dicho yo primero-

- - _Doctor, nos encontramos sobrevolando Angel Island. Continuamos con el plan? –_decía un robot semi-esférico de Eggman-

_- - Muy bien… -_Eggman estaba sentado en una silla con ruedas, se impulsa con los pies y con ella llega hasta un gran teclado, con un botón rojo que parpadeaba- m_ás vale que ella tenga razón... sino, habrán muchas pérdidas hoy día Orbot –_decía enojado-

_- - No se preocupe doctor, seguramente tiene razón, puesto que a ella si le han resultados sus planes y es una persona exitosa, no como a usted._

_- - No tienes porqué recordárdelo maldito robot! ((( Porqué demonios aun no lo he reprogramado argh!)))_

Y como si fuese el broche de oro de su acto, levanta su dedo índice apuntando al cielo, y lo deja sucumbir ante la luz parpadeante del botón rojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Chaos Dimension,<strong>__ altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island__**]**_

_-No me digas que tú lo trajiste aquí _–mira furioso a la vampira- _Pensé que no trabajarías nunca más para él._

_- Yo no lo he llamado! –_decía triste en su defensa, le dolía que Knuckles dudara de ella-

_- Claro, que te ofreció? joyas o dinero?_

_- Me sorprende tu actitud Knuckles, cuantas veces te he ayuda—CUIDADO! _

Rouge empuja bruscamente a Knuckles al suelo, esquivando un robot con tentáculos de un fuerte ataque.

_- Vas a seguir dudando de mi! –_le gritaba mientras ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo-

_-_Knuckles estaba atónito, pero vuelve inmediatamente en sí-_ No hasta que esto acabe… -_la toma del brazo y se la lleva corriendo, volviendo a la cima del altar donde se encontraba la gran esmeralda-

Ambos miran al cielo, del Eggcarrier no paraban de salir robots; eran todos de tamaño mediano, con tentáculos, flotaban en el aire y se movían muy rápido, justo como aquel que recién se les había aventado. Iban todos a por la _Master Emerald_.

- _Son demasiados… _

_- Debo proteger la Esmeralda! –_se ponía delante de la joya, extendía los brazos para abarcar mas espacio-

_-_ _Debes? Yo te ayudaré tonto. –_se coloca al lado de él, el equidna solo la mira de reojo y asiente-

Los primeros robots comienzan a caer, y de la nave aún continuaban saliendo… no sé cuántos serían, más de 100, a lo mejor más de 1000… parecían un enjambre… y todos a por un solo objetivo.

_[Plataforma de Control]_

- _Dijo que debía priorizar objetivos, crear un plan que debía seguir al pie de la letra sin distracciones._

_- A lo mejor debería tomar apuntes sobre como cumplir con sus objetivos, Doctor._

_- -_mira furioso a Orbot, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, el plan estaba resultando al pie de la letra-

"_Lo que ocurre Ivo, es que no eres ordenado… al momento de improvisar eres ciego, y no sigues una linearidad. Debes planificar, concentrarte en un solo objetivo, y al menor contratiempo simplemente hacerte cargo de ello, pero nunca olvidar lo principal". Recordaba Robotnik, lo que había dicho aquella mujer._

_- Diagnosticar el problema, crear una idea para solucionar, planificar, ejecutar y luego controlar si resultó como deseo. –_repetía Robotnik y lo escribia en una libreta de nota y dibujaba un círculo- _Es un ciclo que nunca termina… si. –_asentía pensativo-

_Orbot solo lo miraba, le parecía ridículo._

_[Altar de la Master Emerald]_

_-Heahh! –_gritaba la murciélago-

Una patada destruía un robot de tentáculos, pero otro se aferraba con ellos a la bota de Rouge, ella sacudía su pierna para que se saliera y Knuckles corría, le pegaba un puñetazo a la molestia y esta salía volando… pero no era suficiente! Habían demasiados.

-_Demonios! –_gritaba el equidna-

Entonces, Knuckles se lanza con sus puños contra los robots que estaban encima de _la Master Emerald_, los tentáculos eran muy fuertes y muchos de los robots en cuanto les golpeaban ni se inmutaban y permanecían aferrados a la joya; era entonces que tenía que simplemente tomarlos y estirarlos hasta que sus extremidades se rompieran en mil pedazos.

_[Plataforma de Control]_

_- Por fin está funcionando un plan suyo Doctor. –_halagaba el robot a su amo-

_- H0h0h0h0! Gra… hey, acaso dices que ninguno de mis planes funciona?_

_- No lo sé Doctor, interprételo como guste._

Ivo lo mira enojado… pero no le da mucha importancia. Preocupado, mira cómo va la situación allá abajo.

- _Esos mocosos se están entrometiendo demasiado. Que tal les vendría esto? Si… este voy a elegir._

En la pantalla desde la cual monitoreaba el plan maestro, aparecía la señal [LOCK ON], desde la cual había seleccionado a Knuckles y Rouge. Luego presiona un botón azul brillante.

- _Qué es eso?... –_decía seriamente Rouge mirando la base del Eggcarrier, gesto el cual le sigue Knuckles; desde aquella se abría una compuerta y dejaba caer un enorme robot al suelo de _Angel Island_-

- _Eggman no se rinde! Está atacando con todo! _–gritaba mientras golpeaba y sacaba desesperadamente a los robots con tentáculos de la _Master Emerald-_

El robot era grande, macizo y con grandes hombros. Podría decirse muy parecido a los robots de la serie E-100.

- _Su grandeza, puedo ver que está utilizando un nuevo tipo de maquinaria –_le comentaba Orbot-

- H0hh0h0! _Pues sí, que bien que lo has notado_, _es mi nuevo modelo S-100. –_respondía el doctor- _Jamás lo he probado, pero creo que no podría haber mejor oportunidad que esta para hacerlo._

_- Mmm, pero no le veo nada distinto que los E-100. –_reclamaba Orbot despreocupado-

_- Te comerás tus palabras mi pequeño robot. Solo mira y aprende lo que una mente brillante puede hacer. –_volteaba a ver atentamente a su monitor-

_-_ _Brillante su calva, mi señor._

_- Que qué has dicho? _

_- Brilante su plan, mi señor._

_- H0h0h0h0h0 claro que si!_

_[Altar de la Master Emerald]_

Knuckles continuaba sacando y despedazando los robots, los pisaba, golpeaba, pateaba, estiraba hasta romperse, los hacía chocar unos contra otros… Rouge lo ayudaba pero veía como se acercaba el grandote de atrás.

- _CUIDADO! _

Rouge empuja a Knuckles hacia un lado, haciendo que ambos esquiven un rápido cuchillazo. Era el robot _S-100 _que ya había llegado al altar; a diferencia de los otros este tenía armas y dos espadas sacadas de algún compartimiento de él mismo.

Knuckles algo atónito miraba al robot, luego a los otros de los tentáculos, luego volteaba al primero y volvía a mirar a los pequeños… por dónde empezar? Pero más importancia le da a los de los tentáculos, que por varios se habían adherido a la _Master Emerald_ y comenzaban a llevársela sostenida por varios.

_- No te preocupes Knuckles! Yo me encargo de este bebé! –_le decía Rouge- _Sígueme grandote! –_le da una patada en la cabeza al robot y se va flotando hacia atrás, dejando el altar-

_-[/Lock On][Objetivo Reconocido][Rouge the Bat, habilidades: patadas, volar][/use Espada]-_unos propulsores lo impulsan para mayor velocidad y se retira persiguiéndola-

Knuckles observa como ella se va con el robot, pero se ve algo preocupado; voltea a los malditos robots pequeños y con un salto alto alcanza a golpearlos en el aire, dejando caer la _Master Emerald_ al suelo. Rápidamente la recoge, pero más robots vuelven a pegarse e incluso a él mismo, su rostro y pies, entorpeciéndolo mucho.

_C'mon Big boy!. –_le grita al robot, pero le llega un espadazo y ella lo esquiva con gran agilidad- _Mmmm! que cerca! _

Rouge le lanza una patada, la punta de hierro de sus botas de seguro le harían gran daño. Luego del espadazo el robot había dejado un punto ciego en su pecho, al cual ella apunta y patea, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

_Perfecto! No podrás nunca contra una profesional! Hehe!_

El robot se reincorpora, con sus propulsores se ayuda a poner de pie, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se aparece al lado de la vampiro y le lanza otro espadazo. Ella lo esquiva torpemente, y cae hacia un lado, cosa que el _S-100_ aprovecha para dispararle con sus armas; los reflejos innatos de Rouge, hacen que se arrastre con sus pies retrocediendo en el suelo y esquivando las balas que caían justo por donde ella pasaba y luego, cuando apenas terminan los disparos, se da una vuelta y se coloca de pie.

- _Eso estuvo cerca… sigh… -_suspira, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse, mira de reojo a Knuckles-

Knuckles seguía luchando contra los robots con tentáculos, eran muchos, pero ya no salían más del Eggcarrier. La _Master Emerald_ había sido alejada del altar, ya estaba unos metros más lejos, y si continuaban así, pronto terminarían contra todos los robots y ganarían. El equidna también se estaba cansando, había destruido demasiados, por lo menos unos 500 y sus puños ya comenzaban a sentir la dureza del metal… entonces mira de reojo a Rouge quien le responde con una leve sonrisa y luego voltea a sus enemigo.

Rouge esquiva otro espadazo repentino, haber prestado atención a su compañero la habían hecho distraerse. El robot parecía saber muy bien la técnica de la espada, porque al esquivar ese, inmediatamente lanza otro, como una danza, haciendo que la murciélago tenga que esquivarlos todos con mucha dificultad. Entonces otro punto ciego…

-(((_Su cabeza… ))) –_esquiva un espadazo,salta y se impulsa con sus alas para dar una vuelta en el aire y llegar a la cabeza del robot; se prepara para lanzar una patada y – _Kyaaahhhhhhhhh! _

El robot había previsto el movimiento.

- _ROUGE! –_Knuckles se sorprende al escuchar el grito y voltea inmediatamente a verla-

La imagen que se encontró no era la más prometedora… su compañera yacía en el suelo, y el robot había clavado su espada justo en una ala y se la había rasgado; sin dudar, levanta la espada de la otra "mano" para clavarla en la otra ala e inmovilizarla por completo-

_- Maldito kggh! –_lo miraba Rouge con odio desde el suelo tratando de lanzarle alguna patada, pero no lo alcanzaba-

Knuckles entra en pánico. Qué rayos hacer? Si dejaba la _Master Emerald _por unos segundos se la llevarían al instante, pero si esperaba más tiempo Rouge… podría ser fatal.

- _Aaaghhhh! –_el demonio le había clavado la otra ala contra el suelo, estaba totalmente inmovilizada, ve como el robot la apunta con su arma… solo cierra sus ojos fuertemente-

_PuuuM!_

-(((_Pero que?))) -_Rouge entreabre sus ojos, veía borroso, pero logra enfocar y el robot ya no estaba, a cambio estaba Knuckles- _Knuckles! Y la…_

_- No hables!_

_- Mast—_

_- NO HABLES! –_y rápidamente su compañero le saca las espadas, para el dolor de Rouge, y la sostiene entre sus brazos, la abraza fuertemente- _Estas bien?_

Rouge estaba totalmente sorprendida, solo asiente tímidamente, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, fue todo demasiado rápido… todo estaba tan bien hace un momento… y siendo abrazada fuertemente, mira al cielo como el Eggcarrier se retira.

Estaban solos ahora, sin la joya que los unía.

* * *

><p>[Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado! Y pronto se viene la continuación de esta historia :) Me gustaría que me comenten sobre la parte de acción, puesto que es primera vez que escribo algo así XD quiero saber si se entiende o debo explicar más. GRACIAS! ] <strong>ONay<strong>


	4. Obscure

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz**

Por fin la cuarta entrega de mi fanfic! He estado demasiado ocupada y apenas he podido escribir… eso sí en este tiempo he tenido tantas ideas! Bueno, no tengo tantos reviews como espero, pero si en las estadísticas veo que bastante gente lee mi historia ;) Invito a la gente a dejar comentarios! Todo sirve y es constructivo :D y además me inspiro mucho mucho más!.

Mi deviantArt: .com/

**Claves:** Pensamientos (((alo))). Ironías (?). diálogos en cursiva.

*Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a SEGA. Excepto: Wild.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recapitulación]<strong>_

_- Es algo muy largo de explicar…_ -le decía mirándola tiernamente a los ojos- _Pero primero… debemos viajar… _

Ambos tomados de la mano, unidos solo mediante una esmeralda que resguarda un inmenso poder… Canalizando la energía de los dos, mientras que los símbolos del erizo comenzaban a iluminarse también.

"_Sol Control…"_

_Decían ambos, en un susurro._

Knuckles entra en pánico. Qué rayos hacer? Si dejaba la _Master Emerald _por unos segundos se la llevarían al instante, pero si esperaba más tiempo Rouge… podría ser fatal.

Rouge estaba totalmente sorprendida, solo asiente tímidamente, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, fue todo demasiado rápido… todo estaba tan bien hace un momento… y siendo abrazada fuertemente, mira al cielo como el Eggcarrier se retira.

Estaban solos ahora, sin la joya que los unía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo IV: <strong>__Obscure__**]**_

_Todo estaba oscuro… un profundo negro, infinito, solitario. Un pequeño punto brillante aparece, y otro a su lado… un poco más allá otro… y luego aparece el siguiente. Una constelación, una tras otra llenaban el cielo de la noche y ahora el negro se vuelve azulado. Contraste gracias a la luz de la Luna, podía verse caer un trozo negro de ese cielo, desde un lugar desconocido…_

_Lentamente caía, cada vez más cerca de la tierra, pero siempre muy lejos. Desde dónde venía? Se preguntaría quien lo viera llegar al fondo de las aguas._

_Un océano inmenso, igual de oscuro, igual de peligroso. Se lo tragaba el mar que cubría gran parte de ese planeta, otro infinito e igual de desconocido…_

…_Un erizo negro._

_El erizo negro se hundía hasta el fondo de las aguas, parecía no respirar y la luna que lo ayudaba cada vez se veía más lejos… Se hundía, y no hacía ninguna señal._

_Ni el frío del mar evitaría que entreabriera débilmente sus ojos; una pequeña luz lo iluminaba y revoloteaba alrededor de él, lo rodeaba… como curioso, observando, investigando._

_Y la imagen de un borroso rostro, con un hermoso brillante azul al cuello, era lo último que recordaría._

_*Bip bip bip* *Bip bip bip*_

Shadow volvía en sí como si lo hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño. Estaba sentado en una roca junto a un lago, y había cerrado sus ojos para indagar en lo profundo de sus pensamientos… el leve oleaje de las aguas lo ayudaba a pensar.

El comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca estaba sonando. Con él se comunicaba con Rouge, siempre que ella lo necesitase contactar, normalmente para algún trabajo de G.U.N .

*pip* -contesta-

- - _Hm._

- - _Shadow! Ven urgente a Angel Island!_ -decía una voz masculina-

- -_ Knuckles _-respondía el erizo negro-

- - _Rouge está mal! Y se llevaron la esmeralda también! _

- - _Voy inmediatamente._ –finalizaba seriamente Shadow-

*bep bep*

El erizo se bajaba calmo de la roca de un pequeño salto. Una vez en la pradera, rodeado de árboles, miraba para ambos lados como definiendo la dirección, partía corriendo con su exquisita danza de pies a mucha velocidad rumbo a _Angel Island_ y detrás un camino que comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Chaos Dimension**__, Angel Island, cámara de ceremonias_**]**

-_Te vas a poner bien Rouge_ –decía preocupado el equidna mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza-

Ambos estaban en la cámara de ceremonias de _Angel Island_, una de las pocas construcciones antiguas que quedan. Rouge no había entrado a ese lugar, puesto que Knuckles le tiene mucho respeto, lo cuida y ni él intenta irrumpir ahí. Se sentía un ambiente misterioso, y la luz de la luna entraba por algunas ventanillas de la construcción, iluminando solo la mitad de ambos. Era de noche, se habían robado la _Master Emerald_ y las alas de la vampiro estaban cuidadosamente vendadas.

- -lo mira extrañada- _Cabeza de nudillos, no necesito de tu compasión. Si, duele mucho, pero esto ya es humillante!_ –decía tendida entre unas enredaderas que hacían de colcha. Habían crecido dentro del altar-

- _Solo trato de ayudarte!_ –se comenzaba a enojar pero se contenía- _hmp –_se aclara la garganta-

- _Que ocurre?_

- _Yo… te quería pedir disculpas._

- _Disculpas por_- -la interrumpía-

- _No, no digas nada._ –Rouge se queda callada, el equidna agacha la cabeza, no podía verle el rostro- _discúlpame por no creer en ti en un principio…_ -murmuraba-

Que ganas de hacerle repetir eso de nuevo, apenas si se escuchó, pero le causó ternura… no pudo fastidiarlo como costumbre.

- -Apenas con sus fuerzas le da una palmada en la cabeza- _Te vas a poner bien._ –le sonríe-

- Knuckles se sonroja y agacha un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y no lo viera-

Momento que es interrumpido, se escucha la hélice de una nave.

- _Eggman volvió!_ –Knuckles voltea rápidamente hacia la entrada del templo, corre hacia ella e intenta mirar disimuladamente hacia afuera-

- _Mmm que raro, no hay nadie aquí…_ -decía alguien decepcionado-

Sonic y Tails habían llegado.

- _Tails mira! Todo este desastre!_ –Sonic recorre el lugar a la velocidad de la luz- _Solo hay partes y más partes de robots!_ –le entregaba a Tails unos cuantos trozos de latas-

- _Eggman. –_Tails mostraba el símbolo de Eggman, aunque un poco diferente esta vez, consistía en una [R] con unos cuantos adornos y colores- _Robotnik._

"_HEEEEY POR AQUÍ!"_

Ambos voltean a ver quién los llama, era Knuckles desde la entrada del templo. Ambos corren rápidamente hacia allí, esperaban explicaciones.

- _Hey Knuckles!_ –Sonic le choca los 5- _Parece que tuviste una fiesta aquí!_

- _Mmm? Oh el Gran Azul! Y su guapo amiguito!_ –les grita Rouge desde adentro-

_- Rouge? Oh amigo, no me digas que interrumpimos algo JeJe Je.-_molestaba Sonic-

_-_ _No es tiempo para bromas Sonic_ –le decía serio-

_-_ _Nos puedes expicar que sucedió Knuckles? _–demandaba colas-

El equidna asiente, serio, y los invita a entrar al templo para acompañar la conversación con Rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>[Eggcarrier, <strong>sala de Control**]**

**- **_Hahahaha! Muy bien Ivo. Te felicito! El plan ha resultado sin fallos, como te indiqué. Ahora tienes confianza en mi?_

Era la voz de una seductora mujer saliendo por unos parlantes. Eggman miraba hacia el monitor, pero su cabeza tapaba el rostro de la señorita.

- -Eggman asiente- _Si, ha resultado como esperaba. Pero no des por ganada la pelea, no si ese erizo azul continúa suelto._

- _Que? Aún no te deshaces del erizo? Yo ya me liberé del erizo de mi mundo, TU deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho. Con razón estás en la situación que te encuentras._

- _((( Que alivio estar sin un erizo que te cause problemas))) –_suspiraba el doctor- _y bien que es lo siguiente?_

- _Necesitas unas cuantas esmeraldas, no podremos abrir un portal a menos que no tengas algunas. Yo ya tengo unas cuantas de las mías, necesitarás al menos 4 más la Master Emerald._

_- J0j0j0j0 eso será pan comido!_

- _Qué ridícula su risa, menos mal no es familiar mío –_murmuraba la mujer-

- _Que qué dijiste?_

_- Hehehe no nada, hablaremos cuando tengas las esmeraldas, cambio y fuera._

El monitor se apaga.

- _Ahora quiere que consiga esmeraldas, no hay como satisfacer a una mujer… dios… Sonic está allí afuera… debo conseguirlas o esa mujer se creerá mejor que yo._

- _Pues señor_ -decía Orbot, su robot-,_ es mejor que usted, ella ya gobierna su mundo, mientras que - _

- _Ya ya ya lo sé! Pero una vez que obtenga la Master Emerald, y las 7 Chaos Emeralds, podremos ejecutar el plan, unir los 4 mundos y llamar a los antiguos para… para…. J0J0J0J0J0 J0J0J0J! HO0H00000H00000!_ –da vueltas en su silla-

- _Que ridícula su risa…. Menos mal no es familiar mío… -_murmuraba Orbot-

_- Que queeeeeeeeeeee?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Dimension desconocida]<strong>_

Amy voltea rápidamente para ver quién está detrás suyo… había sentido una presencia, una peligrosa… pero no había nadie. Más aún es su sorpresa cuando descubre bajo sus pies y detrás de ella, enormes pedazos de tierra, césped y árboles similares a los que ella alguna vez había visitado. Estaban flotando, eran de distintas formas y se suspendían en un espacio vacío y negro. Aparecían uno, dos… y ahora aparecían zonas de otros bosques que ella también conocía… Aún con las huellas de Shadow.

-_Que… Que es esto?_

_Amy… Amy Rose. _

_- ((( Una voz!))) Q…quién eres? –_preguntaba temerosamente- _Si me has secuestrado, debes saber que mi novio vendrá a salvarme y pateará tu trasero!_

_No… -_la voz era grave e imponente- _No vengo con tales motivos. Mi nombre es Wild, Wild the Bear y juntos estamos en la Twilight Cage._

_- Que? Uhmmm yo ya había estado aquí antes._

_Lo sé, con el Nocturnus Clan. Pero esta vez es diferente._

_- Que está sucediendo? Se está llevando trozos de nuestro mundo… -_decía Amy mirando al cielo, como buscando de donde venía la voz-

_Argus, la bestia quien creó este mundo, ha adquirido mucho poder con el paso de los años… ahora es turno de tu mundo para desaparecer._

_- Pero… como es que sigo viva entonces?_

_Hm. Eso es porque te he ayudado pequeña. Juntos saldremos de aquí muy pronto._

_- Me parece bien señor Wild –_le sonríe al cielo- _Cuando lo podré ver?_

_Solo siéntate y espera…_

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Chaos Dimension**__, Angel Island, cámara de ceremonias_**]**

_- Ya debería estar por llegar. –_miraba al cielo-…

_- A quien estamos esperando Knuckles? –_preguntaba Tails-

_- He llamado a Shadow, antes que ustedes llegaran. Quiero que esté presente, tenemos que hablar._

_- Hey Knuckles, pero nosotros también tenemos que hablar es algo importante. -_replicaba Sonic-

_- Descuida Sonic, es mejor que estemos todos. –_miraba para adentro, Rouge estaba dormitando con sus alas vendadas- _Parece que les fue bastante mal hace un rato… -_le decía Tails al equidna, pero escuchan un ruido y todos voltean-

Era Shadow, había llegado a la isla.

_- Que sucedió aquí? –_preguntaba mirando toda la chatarra desparramada por los lados, notando que no está la Master Emerald, y además que están como escondidos dentro del templo-

-Knuckles le hace seña para que entren, los 3 visitantes hacían su entrada al templo y Knuckles lo cerraba con una gran roca para mayor seguridad-

Rouge se despierta por el ruido, entreabre sus ojos y ve entrar a Shadow, de inmediato mira con enojo a Knuckles.

_- Llamaste a Shadow? Pero qué? No era necesario que lo hicieras! _

_- Así es como agradeces a alguien que se preocupa por ti?_

_- -_Rouge se sonroja- _Dios! –_voltea hacia un lado- _Podrías haberte hecho cargo tu solo –_murmuraba-

_- Que? –_el equidna no le había escuchado bien, pero Rouge le responde con un desprecio-

Todos se sientan alrededor de donde estaba la murciélago, y Knuckles tiene la palabra.

- _Eggman ha robado la esmeralda. _

- _Eso no me sorprende. –_molestaba Sonic-

- _Pero… esta vez fue diferente, pareciera que hubiera sido demasiado sencillo para él! –_golpeaba con furia el suelo con su puño, gesto que Rouge igual entiende… los hicieron tontos a ambos- _Quiero recuperarla, pero no afectando a los demás –_mira de reojo a Rouge- _Shadow necesito que te lleves a Rouge, necesita que curen sus heridas._

_- _-Shadow solo lo mira serio y asiente-

_-_ _P-pero! –_replicaba ella-

_-_ _No se habla más del tema. –_terminaba el equidna-

_- Rouge esas heridas se ven serias, se ve que la pelea fue difícil, la isla quedó hecha añicos y necesitas descansar –_le decía Tails-

Sonic se coloca de pie.

_- Esta bien Knuckles, pero lamento informarte que nosotros estamos en un lío mucho mayor que una chuchería como tu esmeralda._

Knuckles lo mira con odio.

_- Esta mañana hemos hablado con Blaze, desde la Sol Dimension. Por si no te has dado cuenta han comenzado a aparecer numerosos agujeros negros camino hacia aquí, desde el Tornado pudimos divisar distintos lugares en los que está ocurriendo._

_- Agujeros negros? No estarás fumando algo nuevo? –_bromeaba Rouge-

_- _Shadow asiente-_ vi algunos cuando venía hacia aquí._

_- Está bien que no quieras perder tu esmeralda, pero al paso que vamos vas a perder tu isla también. Es difícil decirlo pero necesitamos tu ayuda. _

Knuckles no sabía que decir, era un problema tras otro.

- _Yo iré por mi esmeralda. –_decía serio-

- _Siempre tan duro *sigh* -_decía Sonic-

- _Knuckles, las dimensiones están colapsando y desapareciendo una tras otra, ahora es el turno de la nuestra. –_decía Tails-

_- Que necesitan de mí? –_responde serio-

_- Para terminar con los agujeros necesitamos buscar a una persona que tiene poderes similares a Blaze, pero con el agua. Hace años que lleva desaparecida, pero ella nos dijo que volvió a sentir su presencia. _

_- Tikal fue la última con realizar esa tarea. –_continúa serio- _Luego de sellar a Chaos en la Master Emerald no se volvió a sentir ni conocer a nadie con sus poderes._

_- Pero Blaze dijo que… -_replicaba el zorro-

_-_ _El sacerdote de las aguas siempre correspondió a un miembro de la familia real de nuestro clan. Por esa misma razón nosotros somos los custodios de la Master Emerald y las Chaos Emeralds. Es la única persona que puede controlar a Chaos._

_- Pero ese poder no se puede perder así como así, siempre debe haber alguien que lo cuide, no? –_interrumpía Rouge que escuchaba todo- _Es lógico._

_- Si tuviese a la Master Emerald podría preguntárselo. –_cierra sus ojos-

_-_ _Se llevaron a Amy. –_decía finalmente Sonic, atrayendo la atención de Knuckles, ambos se miran a los ojos, se entendían-

_-_ _Vengan. –_se coloca de pié y los lleva a otra cámara del templo-

La siguiente habitación era no muy grande, no le llegaba tanta luz como la anterior y estaba llena de polvo. Al centro había una mesa de piedra con un gran panel de piedra tallada como sacado de otro lugar, el cual estaba siendo restaurado por el equidna.

- _Este es un mapa antiguo de nuestro mundo. –_les comentaba el equidna-

Todos miraban escépticos la roca.

- _En mis viajes he logrado comprender muchas cosas. Esta región –_les señala el centro del mapa, el cual consistía en continentes con enormes jeroglificos y templos tallados, había un dibujo de una esmeralda también-_ es la superficie, lugar donde mi clan junto a los Nocturnus habitamos durante miles de años, donde protegimos las esmeraldas y lugar donde nos encontramos ahora._

_- Wooow…. –_miraba sorprendido colas-

_-_ _Este lugar, -señala unas enredaderas que van desde la superficie al cielo, las cuales terminan en un enorme trozo de tierra con casas estilo griego y letras diferentes- es el cielo, hogar de los Babilonios. Jet, Wave y Storm son descendientes de ellos. Muchas cosas del lugar son un misterio, como el hecho de que el lugar esté deshabitado._

_- Mmmm deben haber muchas joyas allí arriba –_decía complacida Rouge-

_- No me distraigas. Ehem. Este lugar –_señala debajo de la superficie, en el océano, donde habían tallado una enorme burbuja donde al centro había un templo- _Es el océano, hogar de los Atlantes. Se sabe que los Atlantes eran una cultura cerrada, solo la sacerdotisa podía entrar allí sin problemas. No sé si todavía está habitado, pero es un lugar imposible de encontrar._

_- _-Este lugar llama especialmente la atención de Shadow-

_-Que propones Knuckles? –_preguntaba Sonic-

_-Que si están buscando información sobre el sacerdote, deberían primero encontrar Atlantis. Si ellos siguen siendo la cultura que eran, deberían tenerles esa información._

_- Mmm yo también quiero ir, creo que mis alas se sienten mejor! – _se estira- _Además, puede que mejor visita para ellos que una belleza de la superficie (((y podría traerme un souvenir))))_

_- Tu no que estabas mal? –_le grita Knuckles- _Deberías quedarte aquí!_

_- Calma calma cariño –le coloca un dedo en el mentón- el aire marino me hará sentir mejor, me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mí._

Knuckles se sonroja y se aparta.

- _Yo también iré. _–decía con su típica personalidad Shadow. No paraba de pensar en aquellas imágenes que recordaba cuando veía su reflejo en el lago, sentía que podría encontrar de que se trataban en este viaje-

- _Yo me quedaré buscando la esmeralda –_replicaba Knuckles ya más tranquilo-

_Pero Knuckles, sin ti como vamos a encontrar Atlantis? –_le pedía Tails- _Eggman no podrá hacer nada con la esmeralda mientras no tenga esta! –_le mostraba una Chaos Emerald- _Shadow tiene una también! Cuando encontremos al sacerdote recueraremos tu joya! –_le sonreía colas-

Todos se quedaban mirando a Knuckles fijamente.

- _-_Nudillos solo mira al suelo y asiente resignado, sin la ayuda de ellos no iba a poder conseguir la esmeralda de regreso. Además, era salvar su isla y luego salvar la esmeralda, no tenía nada que perder.

_-Está bien! –_Sonic choca sus palmas- _Tails prepara el tornado, porque haremos un viaje en submarino! _

* * *

><p>[Buenisimo! XD Terminé por fin un capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y si… hubo mucho parlamento esta vez, espero que para el próximo no haya tanto y haya más acción, me gusta escribir diálogos y bueno… el argumento para mi es bien importante. El próximo capítulo se viene con unas cuantas sorpresas y acción, espero tenerlo pronto! Gracias por leer!] Onay.<p> 


	5. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz**

La quinta entrega de mi fanfic, personalmente el cuarto capítulo no me agradó mucho, por tanto diálogo y menos acción, fue como un capítulo de transición, eso sí, espero que vayan entendiendo como está la trama. El capítulo que les traigo es una especie de monologo intermedio, no es de mucha acción pero tampoco es pesado en dialogo como el anterior; espero que sea algo explicativo también y si quedan con dudas les aseguro que se solucionarán pronto.

EDIT: He resubido el capítulo con un poco de redacción mejorada hacia el final, puesto que al parecer no se entiende bien.

Mi deviantArt: .com/

**Claves:** Pensamientos (((alo))). Ironías (?). diálogos en cursiva.

*Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a SEGA. Excepto: Wild the Bear.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recapitulación]<strong>_

_El erizo negro se hundía hasta el fondo de las aguas, parecía no respirar y la luna que lo ayudaba cada vez se veía más lejos… Se hundía, y no hacía ninguna señal. -_ Shadow volvía en sí como si lo hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño.-

_Ahora quiere que consiga esmeraldas, no hay como satisfacer a una mujer… dios… Sonic está allí afuera… debo conseguirlas o esa mujer se creerá mejor que yo. –_decía Eggman-

_Mi nombre es Wild, Wild the Bear y juntos estamos en la Twilight Cage. Argus, la bestia quien creó este mundo, ha adquirido mucho poder con el paso de los años… ahora es turno de tu mundo para desaparecer._

_Que propones Knuckles? –_preguntaba Sonic-

_-Que si están buscando información sobre el sacerdote, deberían primero encontrar Atlantis. Si ellos siguen siendo la cultura que eran, deberían tenerles esa información._

_-Está bien! –_Sonic choca sus palmas- _Tails prepara el tornado, porque haremos un viaje en submarino! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo V: <strong>__Shadow the Hedgehog__**]**_

"_Siempre he sido un solitario… solo… acompañado por mi propia sombra…. _

_Siempre pensando, respirando… observando. Desde que tengo memoria, con un deseo de conocerlo todo. Alguien que disfruta de la vista… alguien que disfruta del sonido…. Alguien que disfruta del silencio…_

_Mi nombre es Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog."_

Shadow estaba caminando con tranquilidad por los bosques cercanos a _Angel Island_. Bosques de altos árboles, inalcanzables para casi cualquier ser; húmedos y con criaturas místicas, coloridas, camufladas, pero que emitían un ruido natural que jugaban en armonía, melodioso.

Shadow caminaba, cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba. Su oreja derecha se movía levemente, captando el sonido de la naturaleza.

"_Conocí este mundo desde el cielo, mirándolo desde la lejanía en el ARK con mi compañera… María… _

…_Fue cuando me propuse visitarlo junto a ella… Recorrerlo y explorarlo… _

_Había nacido un sueño"._

Pensaba mirando al cielo que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles… suspira.

"_O por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo…"_

Continúa caminando hasta encontrarse un claro con una pequeña laguna virgen, lo suficientemente calma como para reflejarse en ella. Habían unas cuantas hojas flotando y unos pocos peces escondidos entre ellas. Shadow se acerca a la laguna, habían unas rocas apiladas casualmente, se sienta sobre ellas y se recuesta hacia atrás mirando el cielo.

"_La forma de vida perfecta…"_

-El erizo tapaba el sol con su mano, proyectaba una sombra directo a su rostro… mientras continuaba recordando-

"_Mis recuerdos…"_

Cierra sus ojos.

Desde que Shadow pisó la tierra, siempre se mantuvo confuso. El estrés de pensar que era cierto, que era mentira… era demasiado agotador. No saber quién eres, luego creer ser alguien… o creer que tenías a alguien. Sentirse solo. Sentirse acompañado.

Hace algún tiempo había decidido dejar todo eso atrás. Luego del incidente contra _Black Doom._

"_Ese sueño… me parece perfecto."_

Ayudaba a Rouge de vez en cuando, en los momentos que ella necesitase de él, normalmente para misiones elaboradas de G.U.N. La murciélago, era lo que él podría llamar una compañera… ella se preocupaba de él, aunque el erizo no era muy recíproco; de todas maneras ella sabía que él estaría ahí… siempre. Aunque últimamente no habían hablado, llevaban meses sin comunicarse.

¿La razón? Shadow habría comenzado su marcha, por aquél mundo que no se había detenido a mirar. Ella lo sabía, no quería molestarlo.

-Se escucha un ruido burbujeante- Shadow se había lanzado al agua, comenzaba a hundirse, absorto con el ruido de las burbujas de agua en sus oídos. Observaba su alrededor, se veía borroso, no se daba cuenta como pasaban los minutos y él no aparecía en la superficie a respirar. Bajo el agua era el lugar más privado que había conocido, para estar en sí mismo. Era como morir y estar vivo al mismo tiempo.

"_Está fría" –_pensaba él y cerraba sus ojos-

El ruido de las burbujas lo hacían entrar hasta lo más profundo de su alma… recuerdos… y como si fuera un _flashback_ regresa a una situación similar. Recuerdos aparecían en su mente… imágenes que perfectamente podrían ser solo ilusiones, o sueños.

*_flashback*_

Shadow se veía a si mismo… era él, cayendo desde un infinito cielo que se veía naranjo por una puesta de sol. Solo había mar y el golpe contra él había sido violento. Se escuchaba una enorme salpicadura y las burbujas que se formaban por el impacto se escuchaban en sus oídos… los mismos que se escuchaban ahora, bajo el agua del pequeño lago.

Continuaba hundiéndose y entreabría los ojos con lo poco de conciencia que tenía.

"_Dónde estoy?" –_quería decir, pero no podía-

"_Acaso estoy muerto?"_

Cierra sus ojos y se continúa hundiendo.

"…_Está fría…"_

Una corriente lo despierta, era como un impulso de agua que sintió en su espalda… luego, vuelve a sentir otra corriente, justo a su lado y una vez más en el otro lado.

Entreabre sus ojos.

Una pequeña luz redonda lo estaba rodeando. Estaba muy borroso, el impacto y el agua no lo dejaban ver claramente.

"…_Una sirena?..."-_solo podía pensar-

Como si estuviese en el limbo, a punto de cruzar la línea de la muerte. La luz revoloteaba alrededor de él, lo investigaba, pero en un momento se calma. Ella se acerca, lentamente… y la imagen se hace más clara.

Era un rostro, que se hacía cada vez menos borroso…

*_Fin del flashback*_

Shadow abría sus ojos bajo el agua, había llegado muy profundo sin haberse dado cuenta. Pensaba en la sirena… era un rostro que veía continuamente en sus recuerdos, en imágenes que aparecían en momentos como este hundiéndose en las aguas de un pequeño lago o las veces que miraba su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas.

…No sabía si ese rostro era un sueño, un recuerdo o su imaginación...

Justo como toda su vida lo había sido…

Eran imágenes que se harían realidad muy pronto…

El erizo abre sus ojos.

Y ahora, aturdido, se encuentra mirándolo frente a frente, junto a Sonic y compañía desde dentro de un submarino… En lo que era una importante misión…

**…La búsqueda de Atlantis…**

**[**_Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… no es la acción que les prometí… este realmente es un corto que me inspiré a escribir, una especie de intermedio más profundo. Si les gusta, planeo realizar capítulos de este tipo para varios personajes… partiendo por Shadow que es con el que más me identifico. Dejen comentarios para saber qué les parece la idea! :D y también me gustaría saber si entendieron el final xD_**] ONay!**

**Próximo capítulo: **_Atlantis._


	6. Atlantis

**Sonic Adventure: Elementz**

Sexta entrega de mi fanfic! Después de unas semanas dedicadas a la universidad y al dibujo, por fin he agarrado la laptop y me he puesto a escribir. La historia siempre la he tenido presente, así que espero que les guste.

A los que no entendieron bien el capítulo anterior, fue un corto de flashbacks, hubo tiempo presente y finaliza con un vistazo rápido de lo que sucederá en el futuro. Espero les haya gustado un corto sobre Shadow, uno de mis personajes favoritos y les cuento que redactaré unos más sobre otros personajes importantes.

Mi devianart lo pueden encontrar como ohayonay.

**Claves:** Pensamientos (((alo))). Ironías (?). diálogos en cursiva.

*Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a SEGA. Excepto: Wild the Bear.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recapitulación]<strong>_

"_Siempre he sido un solitario… solo… acompañado por mi propia sombra…. Mi nombre es Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog."_

Shadow se veía a si mismo… era él, cayendo desde un infinito cielo que se veía naranjo por una puesta de sol. Solo había mar y el golpe contra él había sido violento

Una pequeña luz redonda lo estaba rodeando. Estaba muy borroso, el impacto y el agua no lo dejaban ver claramente. … Una sirena?...

Y ahora, aturdido, se encuentra mirándolo frente a frente, junto a Sonic y compañía desde dentro de un submarino… En lo que era una importante misión…

…La búsqueda de Atlantis…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Capítulo VI: <strong>__Atlantis__**]**_

_**[Chaos Dimension]**_

Sonic y compañía habían esperado hasta el día siguiente para zarpar. Tails había prometido traer un submarino hacia las costas cercanas a _Angel Island_. Knuckles parecía inquieto… y enojado.

_-Bam! –_se escucha como golpéa el suelo- _Demonios Sonic! Mientras esperamos más se aleja mi esmeralda! Y si es como tú dices, más días le damos a esa cosa a que se trague nuestro mundo! –BAM!- _vuelve a golpear el suelo.

_- Calma, calma grandulón! –-_Rouge lo agarra de una oreja – _Big Blue lo tiene todo controlado no es así? –_le guiña un ojo a Sonic-

_- Yes! Knuckles tranquilo!_ _Tenemos todo controlado, cuando encontremos al tipo del agua iremos por tu esmeralda. –_le decía para que se tranquilice- _(((Si… se tarda mucho –_pensaba mirando al horizonte-_ Amy no puede esperar más…))) _

_- *Sigh* -_suspira Knuckles- _No sé si preocuparme o creerte._

_- _Shadow solo miraba serio, apartado- _La gata debería haber llegado. –_agrega-

_- Si… -_Sonic mira hacia el bosque_- Ella puede sentir al guardián… sería útil su habilidad ahora._

Se escucha un estruendo fuerte de las olas, lo que hace que todos volteen a mirar hacia el lugar. De a poco comienza a asomarse de entre las aguas una maquina a la superficie… era Tails con su submarino.

- _Heeeeey! _–se asoma Tails abriendo la escotilla de arriba-

Sonic lo saluda desde lejos, igual que Rouge y Knuckles. Tails se vuelve a meter al submarino y comienza a acercarlo a la orilla.

La nueva adquisición de Tails, una especie de mejora del submarino anterior, era enorme y más redondeado, tenía un gran ventanal en frente lo que ofrecía una hermosa panorámica del fondo marino. Tenía la posibilidad de extender brazos mecánicos, altavoces que también podían emitir distintas frecuencias de sonido y obviamente tenía acoplados unos lindos lanza misiles, láseres y metralletas a prueba de agua.

- _Nunca nadie ha encontrado Atlantis –_dice Knuckles serio a Sonic- _Como piensas que ahora tú lo harás? _

_- No seas tan pesimista Knuckles, lo encontraremos. –_responde seguro Sonic levantando un pulgar y guiñando un ojo-

_-_ _Hmph –_gruñe su amigo y camina firme y directo a la entrada del submarino-

Todos se suben a la nueva máquina y Tails, emocionado, comienza su descenso hacia lo profundo de las aguas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Leaf Forest]<strong>_

Era de día, temprano, el grupo de Sonic ya había zarpado. _Leaf Forest _es un bosque lleno de árboles, comparable a los cercanos a _Green Hill Zone _e incluso con una mayor densidad de vegetación… también había arbustos frutales, aves revoloteando y cantando, entonando una liviana melodía.

Un enorme flash de luz aparece en medio de un pequeño claro de bosque y sobre una pequeña vertiente de agua, hace una explosión y luego una implosión… y en ese punto donde desaparecía la energía, en su lugar aparecen Blaze y Silver.

- _EEEK! –_grita Blaze cayendo completamente erizada sobre la vertiente de agua-

- Woaa! –cae Silver sobre ella-

- _Me estas aplastando! QUIERO SALIR! –_Blaze se apresura lanzando lejos a Silver y se va a tierra firme y seca-

- _D-d-¡! Disculpa! –_Silver se acomoda y sale de la vertiente dificultosamente directo a ayudar a Blaze-

- _No me toques! –_lo mira con furia y respirando agitada, sacudiéndose y quitándo el agua de sus ropas-

- _Hehehe…^^U_

- _De que te ríes? ¬¬ –_le replica mientras estruja sus ropas-

- _N-nada… ^^U (((es toda una gata)))… Bueno… -_dice cambiando el tema y mirando alrededor- _Al parecer hemos llegado._

- _Uhm! –_se había olvidado completamente del viaje, preocupada de quitarse el agua- _Si… -mira alrededor, luego cierra sus ojos y se concentra-_

_- Que haces? –_pregunta el erizo-

- _Shhh…. –_se vuelve a concentrar, detecta algo y abre sus ojos muy abiertos- _Estamos en la dimensión Chaos, y detecto al guardián del Chaos._

Ambos se miran serios y asienten como si los dos supieran que estaba en la mente de cada uno. De pronto el sonido del movimiento de unos arbustos llama su atención.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Submarino de Tails]<strong>_

- _Muy bien!_

Las grandes manos del equidna extienden un mapa del mundo sobre un amplio mesón al centro de la sala principal del submarino. Todos rodean la mesa a mirarlo.

- _El Clan de los Equidnas se encontraba en tierra, se extendía desde esta región –_señala muy al norte en las masas de tierra- _hasta esta región. –_señala más al sur- _No se extendió más al sur ya que el clima era más adverso, los equidnas siempre fuimos una tribu de más bosques y desiertos._

_- Con razón siempre estás hirviendo en rabia, cariño. –_bromea Rouge-

- _Grrrrr ! –_comienza a enojarse pero se contiene-

- _Hey! ya no comiencen a pelear… -_replica Tails- _esto es importante! _

- _Ehemph! –_aclara su garganta y continúa- _-Aquí –_señala los cuadrantes del noroeste del mapa- _según lo último que hemos averiguado, se ubicaban los Babilonios. _

-_Los ancestros de Jet. –_agrega Sonic-

-_Si. _–le responde Knuckles- _Atlantis era una civilización del fondo de las aguas. Así que hay que buscar en las grandes masas de océano, a juzgar por la ubicación de las otras tribus… yo sugiero comenzar por el Océano del Este. –_mira de reojo a Sonic-_ Pero es un territorio muy amplio, nos tardaremos días!_

Sonic solo le responde con una mirada seria pero con determinación, lo que hace a Knuckles retroceder un poco.

- _Muy bien! Vean hacia acá! –_interrumpe Tails el tenso momento-

Todos voltean, Tails había hecho una proyección del mapa del mundo en un monitor grande.

- _He colocado los datos que has mencionado Knuckles! –_habían varios puntos parpadeantes- _La ubicación de tu Tribu, de Babilonia y he marcado los lugares más probables para Atlantis…. Aunque aún sigue siendo un territorio muy amplio… -_dice con tristeza-

_- G.U.N. tiene bases en tierra y submarinas –_agrega Shadow-

_-_ ¡! _Es cierto! –_dice Rouge- _Si G.U.N. hubiese encontrado Atlantis, créanme que ya lo hubiera sabido._

_- Pfhhh … cazafortunas –_murmura Knuckles-

Rouge se da cuenta y lo mira con odio! (o.ó!)

_-_ _Eso quiere decir que, donde esté G.U.N allí no estará Atlantis. Vamos a ver…. –_Tails comienza a teclear concentradamente, después de un rato ya había terminado- _Listo! –_se agregan más puntos parpadeantes, pero de otro color- _He aquí la ubicación de todas las bases de G.U.N. _

_- Sigue siendo un área muy amplia… -_dice pensativo Knuckles-

_-_ _Si… pero podemos descartar los cuadrantes de aquí… -_

Con su mano Tails toca el monitor y comienza a colocar de color verde algunos cuadrantes del mapa (SI… él tiene touchscreen 3) Eran todos los correspondientes a la zona de Babilonia, más algunos al sur. Habían algunas bases submarinas de G.U.N. en el Oceano del Este y del Oeste.

_- Bien hecho Tails! Es un gran avance! –_Sonic le hace seña de aprobación levantando un pulgar-

_- Tehee! Pero lindo! Usted no conoce todas las bases de G.U.N.! –_dice Rouge con gracia- _Es una organización secreta, solo conocen un 30% de sus bases._

- _Uhmmm… no había pensado en ello. –_dice pensativo Tails-

- Rouge mira de reojo a Shadow, quien asiente- _Muy bien. –_le habla al comunicador de su muñeca- _Descargar ubicación de bases terrestres y submarinas de G.U.N.-_

- [Código de confirmación vocal] –responde el sistema de seguridad de G.U.N.

- _Rouge. –_dice la murciélago-

- *¨Bep* -luego de unos segundos- [Confirmación vocal aceptada] [Enviando informe solicitado] *pip..pip…pip…* [Archivos transferidos satisfactoriamente] [Que tenga un buen día, Miss Rouge].

- _Vaya! Qué influencia se supone que tienes en esa organización Rouge? –_dice sorprendido Sonic-

- _Más de la que te imaginas Big Blue! –_le guiña un ojo- _transferiré los datos a tu computadora –_le dice a Tails-.

Los datos son cargados al mapa, y ahora se llena aún más con puntos parpadeantes, sobre todo al referirse a las bases submarinas, habían muchas más de las que se habrían imaginado, no dejaban casi ninguna masa de agua sin vigilancia.

- _Gulp… ahora no queda ningún lugar para buscar.-_dice afligido Tails-

- _No sé si estamos mejor o peor que antes. –_agrega Knuckles-

Shadow solo se limita a mirar desde lejos, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.

- _Hey, pero que hay de este lugar? –_Sonic señala cerca de los últimos cuadrantes ubicados abajo a la derecha- _No hay bases cercanas. Qué hay allí?._

_- Uhm… bueno hay agua, pero en su mayoría son hielos polares. –_responde Tails-

_- G.U.N. podría haber puesto una base cercana a ese lugar y no hay ninguna… -_replica Rouge- _mmm… tengo una idea. –_le habla a su comunicador- _*_Bep*_ Emitir informe del cuadrante P-41 y sus alrededores._

- [Bienvenida Miss Rouge] [Emitiendo informe, cuadrante P-41 y alrededores] [Primera Actualización - G.U.N. - envío de fuerzas especiales de exploración, misión completada, hielos polares, imposible construcción][Segunda actualización: -Departamento de Geología- Detectado cambio progresivo del mapa satelital][Tercera actualización: -G.U.N.- envío de fuerzas especiales de exploración, retorno exitoso, reporte: misión fallida, imposible explorar][Cuarta Actualización: -G.U.N.- Intentos de exploración, misión cancelada, esperar hasta cese de movimiento de aguas][No existen más reportes][Que tenga buen día, Miss Rouge].

_- Movimiento de aguas? –_pregunta Rouge-

_- Tails! –_interrumpe Shadow y se acerca rápidamente al monitor- _Actualiza el mapa del mundo._

- _Actualizando! … -_comienza a teclear- _conectando con el satélite… descargando… listo! _

El mapa que tenía Tails cambia… pero solo en el cuadrante P-41, los hielos de la zona habían desaparecido… se habían convertido en agua.

- _Hace cuanto que no actualizabas el mapa?_

_- Uhmmm… bueno, es el que había instalado en un inicio en el submarino… eso fue hace varios meses atrás. No pensé que fuera a cambiar tan rápido. –_responde Tails algo triste y decepcionado de sí mismo-

_- No, de hecho, es ilógico pensar que cambiaría tanto en unos meses e incluso años. –_le responde Shadow-_Son kilómetros de hielo, que ya no existen._

_-_ _Está bien! Entonces –_interrumpe Sonic- _supongo que está claro donde debemos ir. –_mira a Knuckles- _ Ahí tienes Atlantis Knuckles –_fanfarronea al equidna en burla-

Knuckles cierra sus ojos, se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

"_Entonces… Hacia Atlantis!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Leaf Forest]<strong>_

De los arbustos había salido una conejita.

- _Blaze! _

_- Cream! _

La cara de felicidad en _Cream_ era increíble! Estaba muy emocionada por encontrarse a su amiga de la nada, entonces salta del arbusto y se lanza corriendo sobre ella y la abraza, junto a _Cheese_ quien la seguía.

- _Uhmmm. _–miraba Silver, se sentía ignorado-

- _Oh! Buenos días señor! –_Cream le hace una reverencia- _mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Cream._

_- -_se lleva una mano tras la cabeza- _Si jeje hola. Soy Silver._

- _Cream, si tú estás aquí significa que estamos en la dimensión correcta –_agrega y mira a Silver con confianza y una sonrisa-

Silver se sonroja y enmudece un rato.

- _Mm? No entiendo señorita Blaze. Ocurre algo?-_le pregunta con su tierna voz-

- _Si. –_se arrodilla para estar a su altura- _Necesitamos encontrar a Sonic y Tails. Podrías llevarnos donde ellos? _

_-_Asiente- _Hablé con Tails hace poco. Dijo que se iría de viaje bajo el mar y que buscaban a alguien! –_dice mientras abrazaba a Cheese- _Yo quería ir, pero dijo que era necesitaban que me quede en tierra._

_- (((Bien pensado Tails))). Muy bien. Gracias Cream. –_cierra sus ojos y se vuelve a concentrar-

- _Uh?_ –la miraba con curiosidad- _Qué está haciendo? –_pregunta a Silver-

- _Shh…. –_se acerca el dedo a la boca y le hace seña de estar en silencio-

Cream solo asiente y se queda mirando a Blaze concentrada.

Blaze era la guardiana del Sol, la sacerdotisa de su dimensión. Su misión no solo era resguardar las _Sol Emeralds_, sino que también era resguardar a _Iblis_ (juego Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) quien se mantenía prisionero así como _Chaos_ dentro de la _Master Emerald. _Los guardianes como ella, tenían una habilidad que los distinguía mucho de los otros. No solo manejaba el fuego, su habilidad sensorial era extraordinaria, podía sentir la presencia de otros y con un ritual que se hacía cada año, tenía visiones del futuro.

La felina estaba concentrada, buscaba la presencia de sus amigos, y más importante aún, a su compañero, el guardian del _Chaos_, el sacerdote de las aguas. De pronto, abre sus ojos muy abiertos.

- _Los encontré! Están muy cerca del guardián del Chaos. –_mira a Silver con alegría, quien se aturde un poco-

- _Que.. que bueno!_

_- Te sucede algo Silver?_

_- No! No es nada! ^^U_

_- Señor Silver, Señorita Blaze, si no es mucha molestia. Podrían esperarlos en mi casa, estoy viviendo cerca con mi madre._ –les hace una reverencia en súplica, gesto que Cheese copia-

_-_ _Me parece buena idea, esperaremos que los demás regresen. –_mira a Silver-

_-_ _S..si! –_asiente- _Me gustaría conocer tu casa pequeña amiga! _

Y juntos pasan a través de los arbustos, acompañando a la pequeña conejita hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Submarino de Tails]<strong>_

Habían transcurrido ya varias horas, de hecho, ya no era de día, había caído de noche y la luz de la luna era quien gobernaba las luminiscencias de las aguas. El submarino de Tails contaba con un amplio ventanal que ofrecía una estupenda vista del fondo marino, la cual nuestros amigos estaban aprovechando. Pegados a al ventanal mientras Tails lo dirigía, estaban admirando todas las cosas que nunca en su vida habían visto. Peces, algas, meduzas, corales, era un paraíso submarino… y ahora que la noche había caído, algunos peces luminosos habían aparecido.

Sin embargo, el dirigirse cada vez más al sur del mapa estaba pasándoles un poco la cuenta. El agua se había vuelto mucho más fría, habían corrientes submarinas que dificultaban el manejo de la máquina; al parecer el cuadrante P-41 estaba cerca, y el acceso era dificultoso.

- _Brrr… está comenzando a hacer frío! –_dice Rouge pegando su cuerpo al costado del equidna-

- _Jamás pensé que el fondo marino sería tan hermoso… -_decía absorto Knuckles mirando por el ventanal-

- _Alguna vez piensas Knucky? –_le comenta en tono burlesco-

Pero Knuckles estaba tan distraído mirando que ni se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Una gran meduza con luces pasaba justo frente a Sonic.

- _Wooow…. –_ve cómo se aleja- _Jamás vendría si no fuera por el submarino. _

Shadow solo estaba recostado a un costado del ventanal y miraba el paisaje en silencio.

- _Muy bien chicos, estamos accediendo al cuadrante P-41! –_decía Tails mirando su monitor que mostraba el mapa, a un lado había un radar que detectaba grandes rocas y pasos por donde podría seguir avanzando, estaba tan oscuro que las luces de su submarino iluminaban pero no muy lejos-

El submarino iba avanzando con lentitud y mucho cuidado. Por fuera, dos pequeñas luces redondas aparecen, las cuales en una danza se retiran y se trasladan a otro punto no visible desde ahí.

Shadow se da cuenta y voltea en esa dirección, pero ya no había nada.

La nave continúa avanzando, el radar mostraba que el camino se encontraba claro sin dificultades… pero de la nada, este se actualiza y aparecen un sin fin de objetos que obstaculizan el camino.

- _Woa woa woa! _

Exclama Tails en sorpresa y frena de pronto el avance de la nave, haciendo que los demás se golpeen sus cabezas contra el ventanal.

- _Arghh! Tails que te ocurre? –_le grita Sonic con un chichón en su frente-

_- Tus bromas no me agradan! –_le reclama Knuckles con una mano en su frente-

_-_ _Tranquilo Knux, tu cabeza es tan dura, no creo que se te haya roto. _

_- Q-que? _

_- Disculpen chicos! Es solo que el radar detectó de la nada unos objetos enormes. Veamos… -_baja un switch y las luces se vuelven más grandes y brillantes, con una palanca las comienza a dirigir-

-_Wow… Qué es eso? –_exclama Sonic-

Todos voltean a ver lo que iluminan, y claro, eran unas enormes placas de hielo, a lo mejor glaciares… pero no dejaban pasar, si ellos continuaban de seguro chocaban y el submarino se averiaba.

- _Gulp… -_traga Tails- _Tendremos que continuar muy despacio a ver si encontramos otra pasada… _

Comienzan a rodear las placas de hielo, el radar detectaba un enorme hielo contra el cual casi chocan, pero al rodearlo el camino se vuelve a aclarar.

-_Parece que a partir de aquí es seguro. –_dice con seguridad y comienza a acelerar-

Las dos luces redondas vuelven a aparecer, Shadow voltea inmediatamente y alcanza a ver cómo estas desaparecen por el otro lado. El radar vuelve a actualizarse y Tails se ve obligado a frenar, todos golpeándose de nuevo contra el ventanal.

- _Argh! Tails! Podrías parar con el asunto? Ya no es gracioso! –_le grita Sonic ahora con dos chichones en su cabeza-

- _Aww cariño, ahora como voy a sorprender. –_le dice Rouge con uno en su cabeza también-

- _YA BASTAA! –_le grita Knuckles furioso, tenía un chichón sobre el anterior-

- _Tan agresivo Knux! De seguro ni sentiste el golpe, con esa enorme cab-_

_- ARGHH! –_se lanza sobre la murciélago y comienzan a pelear-

_-_ _D-…-disculpen! Es solo que,… el radar volvió a detectar un obstáculo, el camino estaba claro recién! Aparecen de la nada! _

Tails vuelve a accionar los motores y comienza a rodear el nuevo hielo gigante, continúa rodeando y rodeando, pasando como por unos laberintos de hielo, muy concentrado y a una velocidad muy lenta… hasta encontrarse un camino claro otra vez.

-_ Uff… espero que sea el último… -_suspira Tails aliviado-

Comienza a acelerar la velocidad otra vez. Rouge y Knuckles dejan de pelear y vuelven a admirar el paisaje, al igual que Sonic. Shadow miraba por el ventanal denuevo, pero…

Las dos luces redondas lo vuelven a distraer.

-_ Qué demonios! __**Chaos Control**__! –_Exclama, en un movimiento rápido antes que las luces desaparezcan-

_[El tiempo se enlentece] _

El tiempo se vuelve, muy, pero muy lento. Y frente a sus ojos aparecía alguien que lo deja total y absolutamente aturdido.

Era una mujer. Su cuerpo era color celeste, y vestía ropas blancas. Tenía una larga cola y orejas pequeñas. Era una nutria. Y usaba unas botas las cuales poseían dos cristales brillantes que giraban a gran velocidad y que eran las luces que lo habían distraído.

Se estaban mirando, ambos, fijamente a los ojos y sus rostros demostraban sorpresa. Aturdimiento.

_[El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad]_

Y ambos continúan mirándose, sorprendidos. Los demás no se dan cuenta hasta luego de un par de segundos.

-_Q…qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? –_exclama Sonic y se da cuenta de la mujer que está afuera- _Que?...Quien es ella? –_se da cuenta que mira a Shadow, gesto que todos acompañan y lo miran-

- _La conoces? –_pregunta Rouge-

Y en el momento que los demás le habían dado la espalda, ella desaparece nadando.

- _Dios! Qué está pasando? –_Tails grita mirando su radar al cual le habían aparecido numerosas placas de hielo alrededor- _Tenemos que salir de aquí! _

_- Qué? Nos vamos a ahogar? Qué estás diciendo Tails? –_gritaba Sonic, mirando a Shadow, luego a Tails, luego afuera y bueno, no sabía dónde mirar-

_-_ _Vamos a morir! No quiero morir con este apestoso! –_Rouge empuja a Knuckles-

_-_ _No soy apestoso! Y no pienso morir contigo ladrona! Tu nos trajiste a este lugar! _

Había un caos en el submarino, estaban todos corriendo y gritando, Tails estaba intentando escapar pero el radar no tenía ningún registro de algún lugar para salir. Sonic estaba buscando un chaleco salvavidas y Rouge y Knuckles peleaban sobre quien iba a morir con quien.

Shadow seguía aturdido mirando hacia afuera. Era ella, la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños. Eran las mismas luces que recuerda haber visto, era el mismo rostro borroso que suponía haber visto alguna vez. Solo que no sabía dónde, de hecho, siempre pensó que eran imágenes erráticas, que no eran reales.

De pronto, aparece de nuevo, en frente del submarino a unos 6 metros. Todos se detienen y se quedan mirándola.

La nutria, seria, levanta sus brazos y comienzan a girar unas corrientes de agua sobre ellas generando dos bolas. Se disponía a atacar. Todos se alteran de nuevo y comienzan a correr de un lado a otro, excepto Shadow quien solo la miraba.

Ella miraba con odio a Shadow. De pronto por los altavoces se escucha:

- _TE SALVÉ LA VIDA UNA VEZ! Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS? _

Al escuchar esto todos se alteran otra vez, comienzan a gritar y Sonic sacudía a Shadow.

- _Qué le hiciste? Detén esto ahora!_

Shadow empuja a Sonic para quitárselo de encima, mira a la nutria y se va corriendo al tablero de control, empujando lejos a Tails y le habla al micrófono.

-_DETÉNTE! APENAS RECUERDO QUIEN ERES! –_le grita, al tiempo que golpea fuertemente la mesa del tablero-

Al escuchar esto la nutria, retrasa un momento su ataque y se queda mirando fijamente a la nave.

- _Por favor! No nos hagas daño! No hemos venido a robar Atlantis! –_agrega Tails hablándole al micrófono-

La nutria se queda escuchando explicaciones.

- _Solo hemos venido a buscarte a ti! Te necesitamos! Eres nuestra última esperanza! –_exclama Tails, al tiempo que todos lo miran sorprendidos, y él les responde apuntándoles a la chica- _es la sacerdotisa de las aguas! Tiene el cristal que estamos buscando!_

Y en efecto, la nutria que está a punto de matarlos, tenía incrustado al medio de su pecho un cristal similar al de Blaze, pero en color azul.

* * *

><p>[Espero que les haya gustado! Disculpen la demora! Jejjee :D:D:D]<p>

Próximo capítulo: _**Chaos Guardian**_] ONay


	7. Chaos Guardian

**Sonic Adventure Elementz**

*No poseo derechos sobre los personajes de SEGA*

*Historia, Wild the Bear, Reef the Otter son míos*

_Recapitulación_

- - _Nunca nadie ha encontrado Atlantis –_dice Knuckles serio a Sonic- _Como piensas que ahora tú lo harás? _

_- - No seas tan pesimista Knuckles, lo encontraremos. –_responde seguro Sonic levantando un pulgar y guiñando un ojo-

_- -_ _mmm… tengo una idea. –_dice Rouge a su comunicador- _*_Bep*_ Emitir informe del cuadrante P-41 y sus alrededores._

_- -_ _Está bien! Entonces –_interrumpe Sonic- _supongo que está claro donde debemos ir. –_mira a Knuckles- _Ahí tienes Atlantis Knuckles –_fanfarronea al equidna en burla-

- Knuckles cierra sus ojos, se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

- "_Entonces… Hacia Atlantis!"_

- - _Los encontré! Están muy cerca del guardián del Chaos. –_Blaze mira a Silver con alegría, quien se aturde un poco-

_- - Señor Silver, Señorita Blaze, si no es mucha molestia. Podrían esperarlos en mi casa, estoy viviendo cerca con mi madre._ –Cream les hace una reverencia en súplica, gesto que Cheese copia-

Ella miraba con odio a Shadow. De pronto por los altavoces se escucha:

- - _TE SALVÉ LA VIDA UNA VEZ! Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS? _

- -_DETÉNTE! APENAS RECUERDO QUIEN ERES! –_le grita Shadow, al tiempo que golpea fuertemente la mesa del tablero-

- - _Solo hemos venido a buscarte a ti! Te necesitamos! Eres nuestra última esperanza! –_exclama Tails, al tiempo que todos lo miran sorprendidos, y él les responde apuntándoles a la chica- _es la sacerdotisa de las aguas! Tiene el cristal que estamos buscando!_

Y en efecto, la nutria que está a punto de matarlos, tenía incrustado al medio de su pecho un cristal similar al de Blaze, pero en color azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos Dimension<strong>

_**Capítulo 7: Chaos Guardian.**_

"…_Ice is colder than water…"_

Bienvenidos a la nueva entrega de mi fanfic "Sonic Adventure: Elementz". Luego de un largo periodo de ausencia, retomo mi historia la cual no pienso abandonar. Tengo demasiadas ideas y tan poco tiempo, debido a que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, pero que acabará dentro de 2 semanas. No pude aguantar en publicar este capítulo así que aquí lo tienen… he trabajado duro en él, más que redacción me refiero a la trama. Espero que sea de su agrado!

Primero es lo primero, luego de 6 capítulos de viaje e historia, hemos entrado a la primera fase de ella…"Chaos Dimension", historia la cual se llevará a cabo en este mismo lugar. Luego cambiemos de fase con una gran sorpresa, por lo tanto, espero que me sigan bien mis lectores.

No les hago perder más tiempo, les doy nuevamente una cordial bienvenida a Sonic Adventure: Elementz!.

**ONay.**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos color miel solo reflejaban el rostro de Shadow, pero enojo y furia la dominaban… Sus muñecas con brazaletes dorados eran continuadas por sus manos, las cuales cargaban toda la fuerza del mar en dos esferas de un poder único… el poder de controlar las aguas. Era la guardiana de la dimensión Chaos y estaba a punto de atacar la nave.<p>

- _Te lo pedimos… Danos una oportunidad para explicarte! –_rogaba Tails hablándole al micrófono-

Los demás se habían detenido, solo miraban a la nutria para intentar calmarla y ganarse su confianza.

Ella los mira detenidamente, tratando de figurar si sería verdad o no… entonces cesa su ataque y rodea al submarino nadando con elegancia, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- _Donde se habrá ido? –_mira Sonic corriendo al ventanal para buscarla- _No podemos perderla de vista, Tails búscala con las luces._

_- OK –_Tails coloca luces de mayor cobertura-

_NO SERÁ NECESARIO –_se escucha fuerte por los parlantes, sobresaltando a todos, era la nutria quien hablaba- _Vendrán conmigo y me explicarán todo. _

Todos se miran y ven como aparece la nutria en frente de ellos, su cuerpo era iluminado gracias a las luces de los cristales de sus botas. Ella voltea y con un movimiento de su mano aparece una enorme grieta en la placa de hielo que bloqueaba el camino, logrando que estas se separen y abriendo paso a un oscuro océano. Inmediatamente ella avanza, y hace seña para que la siguieran.

- _Uhm… -_Tails hace avanzar el submarino con timidez, el cual avanza a una velocidad moderada para no perder de vista a la sirena.-

- _Hey, y que le hiciste a la chica? _–pregunta directamente Rouge a Shadow, seguido por una curiosa mirada de todos-

- _Hmph –_se cruza de brazos y mira en dirección a la nutria-

_- Vamos, esto es importante._ _Parece odiarte. –_replica Rouge-

- … _Ni yo estoy seguro._ –le responde-

Luego de un tiempo, mientras se abren paso por las oscuras aguas, poco a poco en el mapa se observa que se aproximan a las profundidades del cuadrante P-41, una sección del mapa la cual se caracterizaba por estar cubierta solo de hielos polares, y que de algún u otro modo se volvió masas de agua en un corto periodo de tiempo. El océano era negro, no llegaba ni una señal de luz y lo único que había para mirar era la luminiscencia que emitían los cristales de las botas de su guía… llamaba la atención la tecnología que utilizaban, estas giraban a una alta velocidad haciendo que las maniobras en su nado sean tan fáciles como una danza.

Había un eterno silencio en el submarino, provocado por la incomodidad de la situación por la que pasaban y el no tener idea de que pretendía el supuesto enemigo. Lentamente, aparecen unas lejanas luces las cuales crecían a medida que se iban acercando… poco a poco se hacían más grandes, luego enormes y se reflejaban en los ojos de todos… boquiabiertos sorprendidos…

Atlantis estaba ante sus ojos.

La enorme ciudadela tanto tiempo perdida, construida de tal forma que la poca luz de la luna que acariciaba la profundidad era aprovechada al máximo por su magnificencia, generando reflejos en las aguas y alrededores.

- _Hemos llegado… -_murmuraba Sonic en la sorpresa-

La nutria voltea y vuelve a hacer un gesto para seguirla. Así lo hace Tails mientras todos admiraban la magnífica ciudad… que eran ruinas.

A pesar de la hermosura, se veía desgastada… sus construcciones llenas de algas, los peces y los corales ya la habían hecho su hogar. Además, por lo menos un cuarto de ella estaba aún dentro de los hielos. Llamaba la atención los restos de un enorme panel que parecía que en su tiempo, envolvía y protegía la ciudadela por completo.

Tails continúa siguiéndola por entremedio de los edificios, estaban tan cerca de algo tan perfectamente abandonado. Las construcciones eran de un estilo griego antiguo, retocado por decoraciones en lapislázuli y oricalco, materiales parte de la cultura de los atlantes.

- _Tantos tesoros! –_se emociona Rouge mientras el lapislázuli se reflejaba en sus ojos-

- _Pero… está abandonada –_responde Knuckles- _Yo esperaba encontrar una entera civilización… -_decía decepcionado- _Acaso solo queda ella?_

De pronto, la nutria se mete dentro de un edificio, era una apertura amplia por la cual si cabía el submarino. La siguen, dubitativos…

- _Podría ser una trampa…-_replica el equidna-

- _Trampa o no, es lo único que tenemos –_le responde Sonic- _continuaremos y si la situación se coloca difícil, yo me encargaré. –_voltea a mirar a Tails y le hace una seña para que continúe avanzando-

Entran. Era una torre muy alta la cual suben por en medio, llegando hasta lo alto de una habitación… con aire.

La nutria sale a la superficie y continúa caminando por la nueva sala, el submarino se hace a una orilla. Se abre la escotilla y el primero en salir es Sonic.

- _Yeeeeeeeeeeew!_ –inspira hondo- _Por fin tierra firme! Phew! –_de un salto se baja, estira su cuerpo y detrás le sigue Tails-

- _Recuerda que aún estamos bajo el mar, solo que estamos en un vacío de aire. –_le replica mientras toma notas con una libreta del nuevo lugar encontrado- _Es como las cuevas submarinas, y podría colapsar en cualquier momento por la.-_

-_ Si Tails ya sabemos… glp… –_se coloca nervioso, y camina con pasos temerosos en la dirección de la nutria seguido de su amigo-

- _Por fin, ya estaba harto de tus quejas. –_se baja Knuckles de un salto-

- _Quejas? Yo más bien diría que estaba harta de tus lloriqueos, hombrecito. –_se baja Rouge-

_- Tsk, no voy a discutir contigo. No aquí, estamos en un lugar sagrado, no robes nada, ladrona. –_al decir esto, la nutria voltéa y los queda mirando con odio- _…glp._

_- … glp –_se detiene Rouge- _es muy seria no?...-_le susurra-

_-_ _Que te calles… -_le responde en voz baja-

_- … -_la nutria sube la vista a Shadow, quien era el último en salir del submarino- …

_-_ … -el erizo lo nota, pero solo se dedica a seguir al equipo en silencio-…

Era un pasillo ancho, el piso tenía baldosas de un brillante lapislázuli al igual que los pilares que decoraban la habitación. Reflejaban las ondas de la cristalina agua de la cual provenían nuestros amigos, dando un espectáculo de reflexiones. Al final habían unos peldaños que daban un poco de altitud, un mesón largo que formaba un semi-circulo, y detrás de él un trono de tapiz azul e incrustaciones de la piedra preciosa y oricalco, un metal algo más anaranjado que el oro.

La nutria salta sobre el mesón, luego baja y se sienta en el trono. Quedaban abajo los cinco integrantes del equipo.

-_ Bienvenidos a Atlantis. –_les habla por fin la joven- _Ahora me explicareis que necesitan de mi._

Todos se miran y luego ven a Tails.

- _Eh? … -_se hacen los desconocidos- _… glp… ehm… _

_- Y bien?... –_destruye desafiante la nutria-

_-_ _Eto.. ehm… -_se aclara la garganta- _Mi nombre es Miles Prower y he venido con mis amigos desde la superficie… Nuestro mundo está siendo asolado por unas fuerzas oscuras, las cuales están tragándose el planeta…_

La nutria lo escuchaba atentamente, cruzada de brazos y hacía que todo el ambiente sea tenso. A Tails le costaba mucho explicar, era complicado y la situación era demasiado incómoda, pero no podían arruinar esta oportunidad. Poco a poco, el zorrito iba contando la historia, lo que había experimentado con su amigo Sonic the Hedgehog, la amiga desaparecida Amy Rose; Knuckles the Echidna aportó su historia de la esmeralda robada, historia la cual Rouge the Bat complementaba.

- _Blaze, la guardiana de la Sol Dimension, nos enconmendó encontrar a la guardiana de nuestra dimensión para solucionar el problema que no solo afecta a nuestro planeta, sino que también a las demás dimensiones que conviven. Dijo que debíamos restituir el equilibrio perdido._

_-_ _La guardiana de Sol?... –_repite… pensativa, el ambiente se enrarece un poco-

_-Si…_ _y dijo que la reconoceríamos por la gema que lleva representando su poder. _

_-_la nutria se tapa la gema en su pecho con la mano- _tsk…_

_- Es por eso que nosotros… te necesitamos… -_replica Tails- _sino, todo lo que conocemos se verá envuelto en la oscuridad… incluso Atlantis!_

- -ella cierra sus ojos, y se coloca de pie- _Muy bien. Como se supone que debo creerles? Como sabré si dicen la verdad? –_los mira fijamente-

_- Eh? –_exclama Tails sorprendido-

_-_ _Hey! –_interrumpe Sonic- _Hemos viajado mucho y hemos pasado por todo esto solo para encontrarte! Si no fuera porque te necesitamos, no estaríamos aquí! Además Tails te explicó todo, no hay nada que ocultar!-_responde desafiante-

_-_ _Hmph –_mira con agrado la actitud desafiante de Sonic- _Solo hay una forma de saber si dicen la verdad._

_- Eihn? –_Sonic estaba confundido-

_-_ _Un duelo. _

_- Me parece perfecto –_responde Sonic a la vez que la mira con determinación-

* * *

><p>En otro lugar…<p>

- _La última sacerdotisa de las aguas… o guardiana del Chaos, como prefieras llamarle, fue una equidna llamada Tikal, de la tribu del Knuckles Clan. –_comenta una voz grave e imponente-

_- Oh… Tikal, me suena bastante… -_sonríe y conversa una voz femenina- _pero ella vivió hace muchos años atrás en mi mundo, señor Wild. Como es posible que no conozca a alguien más actual? O es que aún sigue con vida?_

_- Lo sé, Amy Rose, y eso mismo es lo que me preocupó desde que tengo conciencia. Deberíamos estar reunidos los cuatro para mantener el equilibrio, y el guardián del Chaos desapareció durante siglos._

Amy aún estaba en la dimensión oscura, no sabría decirte un lugar preciso, pero estaba bien cuidada… Se encontraba sobre una pequeña isla de tierra firme que levitaba sobre el espacio oscuro, era proveniente de su mundo el cual estaba siendo tragado a pedazos por los agujeros negros. Ella estaba sentada sobre el césped mientras veía por una especie de espejo flotante lo que sucedía en algún lugar de su mundo, así como este, había otros trozos como de espejos que flotaban por todo el vacío y mostraban distintas partes de su planeta. No había nadie más con ella, pero esta voz grave le respondía cada una de sus preguntas.

-_ Hmm… y como se supone que Sonic y los demás encontrarán al guardián?_

_- Pequeña, te preocupas demasiado, y no me dejas terminar. La guardiana, Tikal, desapareció de repente de su mundo, sin embargo, era muy sabia y estoy seguro de que se encargó de solucionar este detalle… además, hace un tiempo he comenzado a sentir la leve presencia del guardián y te aseguro, no es Tikal, es diferente… _

_- Diferente? A que se refiere? –_pregunta Amy a la nada_-_

_- Cuando me comunicaba con Tikal, su energía desprendía un aura de una tibieza agradable. Era como bañarse en aguas sagradas._

_- Y esta? –_continúa Amy con curiosidad-

_- A pesar de que la presencia es débil… cuando me concentro en ella me recorre el frío…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Sala del Trono, Ciudad perdida de Atlantis]<strong>_

_- Este es el trato. Elegirán a uno de ustedes quien me enfrentará en un duelo. Si ustedes ganan, aceptaré que dicen la verdad acerca de su presencia en este lugar y consideraré su petición. _–les dice seria la nutria, mientras caminaba al medio del enorme salón-

_- Eso no asegura que vendrás con nosotros? –_pregunta Tails-

_- Déjala Tails –_interrumpe Sonic- _Es todo lo que necesitamos. –_dice confiado hacia la nutria -

_- Mmmm… pero espera un momento –_interrumpe Rouge- _Ya sabemos que ocurrirá si ganamos, pero, que si perdemos? –_pregunta la murciélago-

_- Significa que estáis mintiendo, que han venido aquí solo para saquear mi pueblo y entonces no podrán dejar la ciudadela._

_- Q-que! –_grita Knuckles conmocionado, voltea a ver a los demás quienes también estaban igual de sorprendidos, excepto por Sonic que parecía confiado y Shadow que era indiferente- _Tsk! Tengo que recobrar la Master Emerald!_

_**- **__Pues si dicen la verdad, lo sabré. –_responde la nutria, mirando seriamente a Knuckles- _Y bien? –_mira a los demás-

_**- **__No podemos aceptar estas condiciones Sonic –_dice Tails preocupado al erizo- _Es demasiado arriesgado, ¿quedarnos aquí para siempre?_

_**- **__Y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer –_agrega Rouge-

_**- **__Heh! Da igual chicos. De todos modos si nos quedamos aquí no será por mucho tiempo. _– apunta desafiante a la nutria- _Trato hecho! Tendremos un duelo! _

_**- **_-ella le responde con una leve sonrisa-

- _Te enfrentarás a mi entonces. _

Dice Shadow mientras da unos pasos al frente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- _Hmph. –_refunfuña ella, se quedan mirando frente a frente-

- _P-pero… -_balbucea Sonic- _… yo quería…_

- _Tu nombre –_le exige Shadow-

- _Soy Reef the Otter. –_le responde, y un manto gélido comienza a inundar el lugar- _y espero que ahora me recuerdes bien… Shadow the Hedgehog. _

* * *

><p>[Eso es todo por hoy :D espero que les haya gustado, HAYAN ENTENDIDO, que es lo que más me preocupa… y bueno, no duden en mandar mensaje por si tienen alguna duda. Se viene el duelo entre Reef y Shadow, será un capítulo con más acción! Adios! Y pórtense bien!]<p> 


	8. Chaos Guardian II

**SONIC ADVENTURE: Elementz**

**[Capítulo 8: **_**Chaos Guardian II**_**]**

"_...But ice can be broken…"_

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas el uno al otro, el ambiente se volvía intenso. Había mucha presión, y los demás que hacían de espectadores comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.

- _Soy Reef the Otter. –_le dice la nutria celeste mientras se coloca en pose de pelea con su puño derecho por delante y el izquierdo más atrás- _y espero que ahora me recuerdes bien… Shadow the Hedgehog. _

- él le responde desafiante, mientras se encuentra de pie indiferente-… _Hablaremos de ello más tarde, cuando estés con nosotros a bordo._

Comentario que molesta completamente a la nutria

- _Hmph!_

Reef se lanza contra Shadow en un movimiento impulsivo y con el puño preparado para golpearle. El erizo la había hecho enfadar.

- _Rhaaah! _

Cuando está a punto de asestar contra Shadow, un montón de esquirlas de hielo se aglomeran en su puño formando una especie de guantelete enorme, aumentando el tamaño y la fuerza de su golpe. Shadow no se lo esperaba y es golpeado e impulsado fuertemente hacia atrás, elevándolo del suelo y estrellándose contra la muralla.

_- Ghh… -_cae al suelo sentado y le lanza una mirada de rabia-

Todos quedan atontados.

- _Eh… a—a—acaba de golpear a Shadow? –_pregunta Rouge sin convencerse aún-

- _S..si… eso creo… _-le responde Knuckles, ambos miran de reojo hacia atrás para comprobar donde estaba su compañero-

- _No te dejes sorprender Shadow! –_le grita dándole ánimos Tails- _Aún no sabes de lo que es capaz! No la subestimes!_

- _Hm! Ese movimiento era tan obvio, como no lo viste Shadow, debí haber sido yo quien luchara contra ella –_decía Sonic criticando y cruzado de brazos-

Reef era una nutria que se veía muy dura. Su color primario era el azul cielo, usaba ropas blancas algo escasas con dibujos de tipo griego y destacaban brazaletes de oricalco que cubrían sus muñecas y canillas. La gema azul incrustada en medio de su pecho emitía brillos cuando ella realizaba un poder. Sus botas tenían un curioso mecanismo de revoluciones por minuto, donde una bola de cristal giraba a gran velocidad cuando ella estaba en agua y sumado a su larga cola adaptada para nadar, se notaba que en este medio ella era la mejor.

Entonces, la nutria vuelve a arremeter, corriendo directamente donde el erizo estaba echado y con su puño gélido preparado. Pero el erizo supo reaccionar y esquiva el ataque hacia un lado. Reef no lo puede creer, y rápidamente voltea buscándolo con la mirada, el erizo era increíblemente rápido.

La situación descoloca a Reef, no podía encontrarlo! Hasta que aparece corriendo sobre la pared alrededor de todo el salón, su danza de pies era frustrante y muy complicada de preveer…

Ella queda sola en medio de la habitación, viendo reiteradamente a la izquierda o derecha en busca del erizo, quien parecía ya ser invisible.

- _Hmph, cobarde. Acaso vas a luchar? –_grita ella en medio de la sala-

Los demás se miran entre ellos dudosos.

Shadow corría por las paredes y veía como en medio estaba la nutria, con su brazo cubierto por el hielo, el puño se había vuelto enorme, duro y frío. Analizaba la situación… que sería capaz de hacer ella?

- Shadow corre velozmente frente a ella agarrándola por sorpresa- _Esta pelea podría haberse evitado. _–le murmura a la nutria a la vez que desaparece-

- _Eh?_ –mira a todos lados- _Hmph… Haré las cosas a mi manera… -_se murmura a si misma- _cobarde._

Reef levanta su puño de hielo y golpea fuertemente el suelo. "_Heaa!" _y una onda expansiva en el suelo este comienza a congelarse.

- _Cuidado Shadow! Te va a congelar! _ –le grita Tails-

El hielo avanza hasta los pies de los demás, pero el suelo bajo ellos solo se congela convirtiéndose en un verdadero espejo. El salón se volvía más frío de lo normal y resbaloso.

- _Brrr _–Rouge se cruza de brazos y se apega más al equidna quien parece no notarlo-

- _Crees que lo logre? –_le comenta Knuckles serio-

- _Pues claro, es Shadow. _–le responde Rouge-

- _Mmm, Knuckles, ¿te diste cuenta de algo? _–le pregunta Sonic-

- _A que te refieres?_

_- No se parece en nada a Tikal, ¿ella era su antecesora, no?_

_- Ahora que lo dices… Tikal era la princesa equidna, era popular por su belleza y bondad, además no usaba sus poderes para luchar._

_-_suspira- _sigh_…_ En que lío nos hemos metido… -_dice resignado Sonic-

La onda expansiva ya llega a las paredes y comienza a subir por ellas, el erizo negro corría en círculos por las paredes del salón tratando de huir de la ola de hielo.

- _Con que ahí estás… _-se dice a sí misma, y vuelve a golpear el suelo congelado levantando unos bloques de hielo en el aire justo frente a ella, y comienza a golpearlas con su puño gélido hacia el erizo a modo de proyectiles-

Shadow ve las piedras venir y las esquiva con dificultad, al tiempo que la onda de hielo tras de él avanza. Continúa corriendo y esquivando los bloques, de vez en cuando cruzándose frente a la nutria.

- _(((Es fuerte, pero no es muy veloz))) _–esquiva una de las rocas de hielo, pero de sorpresa una que venía más atrás le golpea un pie y lo alcanza, así la onda expansiva logra congelar ambas de sus piernas hasta las rodillas quedando adherido contra la pared- _¡! –_mira hacia el frente y la nutria ya estaba encima de él para golpearlo-

-_ Heya!_

Reef golpea fuertemente contra el erizo, pero este la esquiva aún pegado contra la pared la cual se triza por la intensidad del golpe. Ella mira furiosa hacia su lado donde estaba Shadow, y vuelve a arremeter contra él quien vuelve a esquivarla… vuelve a intentarlo un par de veces hasta que logra golpearlo, pero el golpe no es tan fuerte como el anterior y el daño es solo un fuerte empujón hacia atrás. En eso, el erizo la agarra y por el peso de ambos más el calor que emitían los zapatos de Shadow, el hielo que congelaba sus piernas no los soporta y ambos caen al suelo.

_- _**[**_**Chaos Contol**_**]**_! –_El tiempo se detiene…

Shadow reacciona rápido y detiene el tiempo… mientras caían voltea a Reef hacia arriba. El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y es él quien se golpea contra el suelo y ella cae sobre él. En la caída el puño de hielo de la nutria se deshace y Shadow rápidamente la sujeta y la lleva contra la pared, aprisionándola de las muñecas.

Se conocían sin conocerse…la profundidad de sus ojos reflejándose dentro del otro era inquietante… estaban muy cerca.

-_Qu…que acaba de … -_la nutria mira alrededor… Sonic y compañía estaban quietos… su tiempo se había detenido… el tiempo estaba parcialmente detenido- _suceder… -_mira a Shadow quien estaba encima de ella- _Tu… tu puedes controlar el tiempo?_

- Shadow solo asiente-

- _Ya veo… hm… -_sonríe en resignación- _entonces… esta pelea ya estaba decidida…_

-Shadow cierra sus ojos- _Escucha… _

_- No… no es necesario. –_le responde frustrada-

_- _Shadow insiste sacudiéndola un poco y callándola- _Estoy en deuda contigo –_le dice en un tono fuerte-_ Me salvaste la vida hace un tiempo… y aunque aún todo es muy confuso… voy a ayudarte si es que lo necesitas_…

Reef lo escuchaba atentamente, él no dejaba de mirarla profundamente a los ojos y la actitud y tono de voz del erizo la hacían callar.

_- No es necesario luchar, no hemos venido a saquear Atlantis, hemos venido por ti y puedo ver en tus ojos que tienes problemas, pero para solucionarlos primero necesitamos un mundo en el cual vivir. De esto no solo depende el mundo, sino que también los distintos mundos y es tu trabajo como guardiana restablecer el equilibrio. –_dicho esto, la suelta-

_-_ …_Shadow the hedgehog. _

- _Hm? _

- _Has ganado._

Dice esto mientras se coloca de pie y camina alejándose de él. El tiempo vuelve completamente a la normalidad, con los demás preguntándose que acaba de suceder.

- _Ehm… me perdí de algo? –_pregunta Sonic viendo como la nutria se aleja caminando hasta la orilla del salón por donde habían entrado-

Todos miran expectantes a Shadow, quien no dice nada.

- _Saldremos ahora! _–les grita desde lejos la nutria- _Yo los seguiré hasta la superficie._

- _Ehm… OK! –_Sonic voltea a Shadow, quien solo asiente en respuesta. Sin entender mucho camina hacia el submarino- _Vamos! – _y es seguido por Tails y Knuckles-

Rouge los sigue desde más atrás junto a Shadow.

-_ Con que Chaos Control verdad? –_le pregunta curiosa Rouge-

- _Hmph. –_camina cruzado de brazos-

_- Me pregunto cómo la habrás convencido. Tehee! –_ríe en tono burlesco-

Y Shadow solo acelera más el paso, dejándola atrás.

- _Hey!... espérame! _

Así, el grupo adquiere un nuevo miembro… _Reef the Otter_, la guardiana de _Chaos Dimension_ y por lo tanto, la representante de su mundo. Para sorpresa de algunos, la nueva guardiana de las aguas no tenía ni un parecido a su antecesora Tikal y su carácter iba a ser otra situación difícil de llevar.

*Estruendo y un fuerte temblor que desequilibra a todos cuando iban camino al submarino.*

- -_ Q-que sucede? –_Reefmira alrededor tratando de mantenerse en pie-

- - _Ouch… creo que viene de afuera. –_le responde Tails desde el suelo-

La guardiana se lanza rápidamente al agua y desaparece.

- _Vamos tenemos que seguirla! _

Les grita Sonic, todos se miran, asienten y entran corriendo al submarino el cual se hunde en las profundidades en la siga de la guardiana.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>Espero que les haya gustado este corto de acción! Hace tiempo que no describo una pelea jeje, y espero seguir haciéndolo y cada vez mejor! Visiten mi devianart si quieren conocer a Reef, mi personaje personal, o usen el buscador de la misma página. Respondo al nombre de OhayoNay**] **

**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al Sonic Team, SEGA. Reef the Otter me pertenece.**

**NOTA: **Por fin tengo más tiempo así que saldrán capítulos más seguido. Dejen reviews! SALUDOS! ONay.


End file.
